En simlektion för två
by sharny
Summary: Vad händer när en vadslagning håller på och sliter isär Cooperligan, och det enda som kan hjälpa dem är en oväntad person? Och vad i fall den här personen är den sista du kan tänka dig? *Efter holland-jobbet men innan kina uppdraget, Sly 3 - heder bland tjuvar* Jag äger inget, förutom historien i sig. JAG ÄR FÄRDIG, YEEY :D
1. Prologen: En oväntad vän

**Författarmeddelande:** Hej, Sharny här. Nu kommer det här en helt ny story, den här gången skriven av bara mig. Den är ganska kort eftersom jag vill fortsätta med min original story så snart som möjligt. Den här har jag skrivit till mina två vänner, Elisabeth och Kadira Diljaj. Dem två är en stor inspirationskälla och är en av anledningarna till att jag vägrar ge upp.

**Utspelar sig:** efter holland-jobbet men innan kina-uppdraget (Sly 3: heder bland tjuvar).

**Rättigheter:** Jag äger inte karaktärerna eller Sly Cooper spelen, det gör sucker punch production. Men om en ny karaktär skulle dyka upp under berättelsens gång, så är den min. *************************************************************************************************************************** Prologen: En oväntad vän

_**Penelopes perspektiv **_

Amsterdam, Cooperligans Bas (Okänt område)

Jag var på väg mot Sly Coopers rum, längst bort i den stora korridoren. De senaste veckorna hade varit så trista att jag fått låna Slys familjebok – _Thievius Raccoonus_ – att läsa. Först ville jag inte, men när jag fick veta att dem andra också redan gjort det så tänkte jag bara _varför inte?_ För trots att boken var väldigt gammal (_delar av den_) så var den väldigt intressant. _Men undrar inte vem som helst varför en medlem (om än en ny medlem) i Cooperligan har tråkigt?_ _Jo, det är faktiskt en ganska lång och konstig historia, men såhär är det…__  
_Men då såg jag Sly komma upp för trappan och gående mot sitt rum. Han hade inte sätt mig än. _Hur kunde han missa mig? Jag stod ju max två meter bakom honom!_ "Det var droppen! Jag tänker inte prata med dem för än dem har gett upp", mumlade Sly, men det lät inte som honom – den skämtsamma tonen var borta. Han stängde dörren innan jag hann komma fram. "Sly, vänta!", ropade jag med boken i handen. Han vägrade att öppna. "Det är jag, Penelope", viskade jag och ett klick hördes från dörren. Jag gick in och i nästa sekund tappade jag boken. Jag kollade förskräckt ner, men tack och lov hade den hamnat på en den tjocka mattan. Sly skrattade och tog upp boken. Jag log ursäktande och la då märke till den lilla bulan på hans panna. "Sly, vad har hänt dig?", frågade jag och såg honom sätta sig ner på sängen med en is påse i handen. Jag satte mig vid den närmaste stolen.  
"Murray tyckte att det skulle att det skulle vara kul och försöka hoppa på mig när jag såg på tv", muttrade Sly.  
"Men varför är du arg?", undrade jag och såg på honom. För några veckor sedan skulle han bara ha skrattat åt händelsen. Sly stirrade surt på mig så jag frågade en ny fråga istället, "Varför det?".  
"För att han ville släppa mig till den där knäppa simskolan", suckade han och jag med. _Hade dem inte gett upp än? Den där simskolan höll på att slita isär dem!_ Ibland önskade jag att dem aldrig kommit till Amsterdam. Missuppfatta mig inte, jag älskar att var en del av gänget, men dem var inte ett team längre. Under dem första dagarna jag var med dem, var de själva och gjorde sina saker. Bentley fifflade med sin dator, Murray pratade med Gurun om sin träning, jag mekade med något och Sly var i sitt rum. MEN vi träffades alltid några timmar och bara pratade. Men nu pratade dem sällan med varandra och skratten hörde inte alls lika ofta längre. "Jag ska prata me-", lovade jag men avbröts av ett skrik.  
"PENELOPE, KAN DU KOMMA NER HIT NU!", tjöt Bentley. _Det där började bli lite irriterande nu. Bentley tog alltid ut sin ilska… eller stress på mig, när han inte kunde bråka med dem andra killarna. Som jag sa, irriterande…_ "Med dem båda nu!", försäkrade jag Sly och gick ut från hans rum. "BENTLEY, SLUTA GAPA. JAG KOMMER", ropade jag tillbaka och gick ner för trappan. Dem var i köket som var på nedre våningen. Det förvånade mig fortfarande att killarna lyckats hitta den här övergivna byggnaden efter tävlingen… och mitt i Amsterdam. Men det fick jag tänka på senare. Nu skulle jag gå och skälla ut någon som har tillräckligt högt IQ för att fatta att det här bråket var en korkad grej… men hjälpte det? nej då.  
"Vad vill du?", undrade jag och viste redan vad han skulle fråga. "Var är Cooper?", frågade Bentley och såg på mig. "Cooper. Vem?", flinade jag. Jag skulle få honom att säga _Sly_. "Hur många från Cooperklanen känner du?", undrade Bentley irriterat. "Åh, väldigt väldigt… väldigt många", svarade jag och försökte låta allvarlig så jag kunde och inte brista ut i skratt. Men det faktiskt sant – säg vad du vill men Thievius Raccoonus var verkligen en väldigt beskrivande bok. "Så vem menar du?", la jag till. Bentley bara suckade – väldigt högt – och muttrade "Sly Cooper".  
"Var det verkligen så svårt att säga hans förnamn?", hörde jag mig själv fundera högt. Det var inte meningen, men Bentley blängde ändå bara tyst på mig. "Du är hans vän, för att säga det högt", klagade jag men han reagerade inte ens. "Sluta kalla honom för Cooper och prata med Sly istället", klagade jag. "Nej!", det var allt jag fick tillbaka. bara ett nej, inte ens en förklaring. Jag började bli riktigt irriterad på honom. "Ni är ju helt hopplösa allihop. Ser ni inte vad den där vadslagning gör med er?".  
_Inget svar!_ _Usch killar, vad gör man? Ibland känns det som att dem pratar ett annat språk eller något.__  
_"Vet du, jag drar. Jag måste få lite frisk luft", och få lite tid att tänka. Det fångade i alla fall hans uppmärksamhet. Det var mitt på dagen och väldigt ljust ute.  
"Men… men du kan inte!" gapade Bentley. _Nähä? Varför inte liksom?_  
"Varför inte?" flinade jag. _Det här kommer att bli kul_. "Du är en i gänget. Tänk om någon ser dig eller polisen…", började Bentley men tystande. _Precis, på grund av deras dumma bråk, hade jag inte hunnit göra något uppdrag med dem än_. "Vi har inte gjort något på nästan sex veckor", svarade jag och försökte låta arg. "Dessutom har ni inte varit ett gäng den senaste tiden", morrade jag och sprang upp till mitt rum. En sak var sant, någon kunde känna igen mig som svarta baronens sanna identitet. Jag bytte ut mina vanliga jeans mot ett par mörkare och min gula topp mot ett gult linne med röda blommor, och bort med handskarna. Nu såg jag ut som vilken ung kvinna från Amsterdam som helst. Jag satte på mig min jacka.

**Livsregel nr 53: **_**Ha alltid en jacka på dig när du är i Holland. Vädret går aldrig att lita på. **_

Jag gick ner och ropade till Bentley.  
"Jag går till parken. Vi ses senare", log jag och gick ut. Jag visste att jag ändå inte skulle få något svar. Jag måste fixa det här problemet på något sätt. Det skulle annars inte fungera i så många veckor till. Jag gick till en liten park i centrala Amsterdam. Den här parken hade varit mitt tänkarställe enda sedan jag varit en liten mus med stora drömmar. Jag gillade att det alltid var tyst här, oavsett vilken dag det var. Jag hade inte hunnit gå så länge för än jag såg en ung rävhona. Hon satt vid en bänk och åt på sin mjukglass. Jag skulle i vanliga fall inte märkt henne, men av någon anledning kände jag igen henne. Jag tittade närmare. De blåa kläderna och dem mörkblåa lockarna – Slys foton.

_Det där var Carm!_ Jag gick lite närmare henne utan att vara allt för konstig. "Åh, var är den där Cooper egentligen?", undrade hon, högt för sig själv. Hon kände Sly! Kanske kunde hon hjälpa mig då… för det räckte att höra bara på rösten att hon var orolig för honom.  
För första gången på väldigt länge log jag ett verkligt glatt leende. Carm kanske skulle vara det oväntade svaret… min oväntade vän.


	2. Kapitel I: En dum vadslagning

**Kapitel I: En dum vadslagning**

_**Carmelita Montoya Foxs perspektiv**_

Holland, Amsterdam, Beatrixparken

Jag förstod mig inte riktigt på den där Sly Cooper. Ena dagen ser jag honom jämnt för att nästa dag inte ens hitta honom. **Men varför bryr jag mig ens?** Han var en irriterade tjuv… en brottsling som tillsammans med sitt gäng hade gjort livet surt för mig i nästan åtta år. Under åtta års tid hade jag inte fått ta ut en enda semester, och nu hade jag varit ledig i nästan sex veckor… det kändes inte riktigt rätt. Jag var i en park i Amsterdam och åt min mjukglass. **Jag vet, Carmelita Fox, sitter i en park utan att arrestera någon och äter en mjukglass? **Det var sensommar, men det fanns ändå inget att göra. Att jaga Cooper hade blivit en del av mitt liv, och det var svårt att skaffa sig en hobby, eller ens förstå att jag hade så mycket tid att jag kunde göra vad som helst. Trots att det varma vädret, med solen högt uppe på skyn, kändes ändå kyligt på något sätt. Som om det var något som jag saknade… något som jag alltid haft vid min sida, och som oväntat hade tagits ifrån mig.  
"Åh, vad är den där Cooper egentligen? Först stjäl han och ger mig en massa skit, för att sedan försvinna i nästan sex veckor. Är det mitt fel?", undrade jag och suckade. "Cooper, du har väl inte skadat dig?", fortsatte jag att mumla och hörde hur orolig min röst lät. _Skärp dig, tjejen. Cooper är en tjuv! En brottsling som inte bryr sig om något annat än sig själv, _ropade en röst inom mig – mitt logiska jag.  
_Men han är också den enda vän du har, och nu är han borta! _protesterade (_snarare tjöt_) en annan röst. Jag kände igen den med, den var den Carmelita som verkligen hade känslor för den unge tjuven och som verkligen behövde honom. **Åh, håll tyst ni två, jag behöver tänka**, morrade jag till mina inre jag. Folk kanske skulle kalla mig för galning, men jag gjorde många av mina beslut genom att lyssna på mina två inre personligheter – den hårt arbetande polisen och den känslosamma kvinnan. Kanske var det därför den där kossan (_översättning:_ Contessa) aldrig kunde komma åt mig. Mitt sinne består av två olika individer som tillsammans blir den jag verkligen är. Hon kunde aldrig krossa två olika individer genom att försöka splittra en.  
Jag var så upptagen att jag inte märkte den ung tjej (_okej, hon vara bara några år yngre än mig och jag är 25_) som stirrade på mig. Hon var en söt mus, med blont hår och bruna ögon. Hon hade glasögon, men på henne passade det. Mina läsglasögon var en ren katastrof, så jag hade oftast linser när jag var bland folk. När hon såg att hon lyckats fånga min uppmärksamhet kom hon gående mot mig.  
"Sly mår faktiskt bra, Carm. Men han har lite problem", log hon. Mitt vanliga påklistrade leende (som jag haft de senaste veckorna – bland folk) försvann. **Hon känner Cooper? Kanske hon inte var på hans sida?** _Men hon skulle aldrig kalla honom för Sly då_– förklarade mitt logiska jag och lugnade ner mig tills… mitt andra jag öppnade truten.  
_Hon var då söt, och hon känner Sly. Därför har han inte synts till de senaste veckorna – han har kommit över dig! Jag sa att du skulle sluta behandla honom som en dålig person, men lyssnade du? Nej, du lyssnade på den där och nu står du ensam,_ grät mitt känslosamma jag.  
_Den där? Jo, men den där kan i alla fall tänka och hon behöver inte dig! Hon har ett bra jobb som hon älskar och Cooper bara förstör allt_, skrek mitt logiska jag tillbaka.  
**Åter igen, håll käften. Låt mig tänka, **morrade jag åt dem – dem tystnade. **Jag behöver träffa en psykolog eller något, men vem var den här flickan egentligen?** Jag såg upp på blondinen och hon log.  
"Jag är Penelope – Cooperligans nya mekaniker. Jag är anledningen till att dem är här och var med i svarta baronens flygtävling", log blondinen.  
_Ha! Vad var det jag sa! HON är ANLEDNINGEN till att Sly var här!_ – ropade mitt känslosamma jag till mig. Jag började bli ganska trött på henne, så jag sa inget… bara väntade. "Jag ska hjälpa dem med en sak som jag tyvärr inte kan berätta. Men innan vi pratar om det, har du ett namn? Sly pratar jämnt om dig, och beskrev dig så mycket att det var knappt var svårt att hitta dig. Jag skulle kunna vara i vilken storstad som helst, och ändå hitta dig. Men allt jag vet är att du kallas för Carm", skrattade Penelope. Jag vet inte var, men hon verkade ändå som en bra person. Om det inte varit för att Penelope kände Cooper, skulle jag faktiskt tyckt om henne mer.  
"Ja, det har jag!", skrattade jag, på väldigt länge. Det var svårt att få mig att skratta men det kändes bra nu. Penelope började skratta med mig, men hennes skratt lät så ungt och naivt. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför hon ville hjälpa Cooper och hans gäng. Men det var väl typiskt mig, jag verkade aldrig förstå Cooper eller hans vänner. Dem gjorde jämnt att det blev svårare och svårare för mig att se lagen i svart och vitt. Men det faktum att dem bröt lagen räckte för mig för att inte förlåta honom.  
"Jag gillar dig. Jag förstår varför Sly Cooper tycker om dig", flinade hon och jag förstod att dem bara varit vänner. Jag fattade inte att jag faktiskt tänkte lyssna på mitt känslosamma halva och skrika på den här tjejen. Jag förstod inte ens varför jag reagerade så där – Cooper flirtade ändå bara med mig, han brydde sig inte. Skulle han gjort det, skulle han aldrig ha försvunnit från början. Jag hörde en röst inom mig som skratta lyckligt och den andra som suckade (gissa själv vem som gjorde vad!). "Men okej, vad heter du?", undrade Penelope och avbröt mina tankar.  
"Carmelita Montoya Fox", **var det bara jag eller blev hon nervösare?** "Cooper kallar mig för Carm, och resten av ditt gäng säger Fox, men du får säga Carmelita om du vill", smilade jag och försökte ge henne ett vänligt leende. Att skrämma henne lät inte som någon vidare bra idé. "Så du tänker inte skjuta mig om jag säger Carmelita?", flinade hon. Hon påminde mig lite om Cooper – han skulle säkert sagt något likande. Jag skulle bli arg, men han skulle ändå fortsätta. Det hade alltid varit så mellan oss, ända sedan vi startade vår lilla katt & mus lek. **Jag vill verkligen veta vad som har hänt honom… jag vill hjälpa!  
**_Ha! Du gillar Sly Cooper, ERKÄNN_, fnittrade mitt inre (_irriterade_) jag.  
"Du är känd för din skjutförmåga!", fnissade Penelope och jag tittade närmare på henne. Fråga mig inte varför, men hon påminde mig lite om Coopers polare – sköldpaddan. Det måste vara glasögonen eller att hon verkligen gillade att prata. Men tillskillnad från Neyla (den… den bitchen!) som älskade att höra sin egen röst och som jämnt talade om sig själv, så var den här tjejen faktiskt kul att lyssna på.  
"Nej, tack vare Ringsvans… eh, Sly så har jag haft det lugnt de senaste veckorna", svarade jag och kunde inte låta bli att grimasera. Vem som helst (utom dem på interpol… dem där känner mig inte!) kunde se att jag saknade att jaga Cooper och att jag faktiskt saknade… honom. "Så just nu är jag inte i tjänst", fortsatte jag och visade för henne att jag inte hade min pistol eller min bricka med mig. Penelope brast ut i skratt igen… **jag undrar om hon alltid var så här**.  
"Du låter som om det vore något dåligt!", smilade hon och såg sedan på bänken som jag satt på. Jag hade inte ens märkt att hon hade stått upp hela tiden. _Jag var nog lite avundsjuk på henne_, erkände mitt logiska jag. "Får jag slå mig ner, Carmelita? Vi har faktiskt en hel del att prata om", log hon, men det fanns något i rösten som gjorde mig orolig. Jag gjorde lite extra plats åt henne, åt upp min nästan helt smälta mjukglass (tack Penelope!) och lät henne sätta sig ner.  
"Hur kul är det och vara polis om man inte har någon att jaga?", undrade jag och märkte att jag faktiskt erkände till en i Coopers gäng att jag tyckte om det. Penelope tittade förvånat på mig och skrattade _(överraskad?)._ "Du är verkligen lik Sly!", småskrattade hon och märkte sedan vad hon sa. "Jag menar på ett bra sätt!", lade hon till. Jag förstod inte riktigt vad hon menade men jag ville inte fråga. Kanske skulle svaret komma fram ändå. _Men varför bryr du dig ens? Som om du vill jämföras med den där råttan, _muttrade mitt inre jag. "För att berätta allt från början så var jag egentligen Svarta baronen", började hon och hade en seriös ton i rösten – hon talade sanning. "Jag var trött på att folk sa att flickor inte kunde göra lika bra ifrån sig som män inom flygningen. Så jag tog Svarta baronen som min nya skepnad och blev honom. Men jag avslöjade mig i slutet av tävlingen och här är jag nu, Cooperligans mekaniker", flinade hon. "Har jag problem?", skrattade hon och tittade på mig. _Det kan du ge dig på, tjejen!_  
"Svarta baronen är oskyldig, så Interpol är inte intresserad av honom… dig. Du kanske tog ett falskt namn, men jag låtsas inte om det", sa jag och försökte le. _ÅH, JAG GER UPP! DU ÄR JU HOPPLÖS_, röt mitt logiska jag.  
_Det är bra Carm. Du kan inte spärra in henne, hon är en bra tjej som var trött på att alla tryckte ner henne… ungefär som du!__  
Bra? Och varför låter inte henne bryta alla andra regler också? Carmelita Montoya Fox, du vet mycket väl att regler är till för att följas och du kan inte bestämma om vem som har rätt och fel._  
Jag försökte att ignorera dem så mycket det gick, men det här höll på att driva mig till vansinne. **HÅLL MUN, BÅDE TVÅ. LÅT MIG FÅ HÖRA VAD HON HAR ATT SÄGA!**  
Jösses, när det här är över, så ska jag sluta lyssna på dem där två. Jag måste försöka göra några egna beslut för en gång skull.  
"Men att du hjälper Sly Cooper är en helt annan sak. Men som jag vet så hackade sig hans – din – kompis Bentley in på Interpols databas i min dator. Han letade efter information om Panda kungen, så jag visste att ni skulle till Kina. Inte för att jag fattar varför, men jag litade tillräckligt på mig själv för varna Interpol i Kina om att ni kunde vara på väg. Dem skickade ut flera trupper att leta efter er, i en vecka. Jag vet inte riktigt varför, men jag stannade kvar här i Holland. Jag ville väl först veta exakt innan jag flög över dit. Det var för sex veckor sedan! Jag kanske inte har med det att göra, men var fan håller Cooper hus? Du sa att han hade problem…", började jag men stoppade. **Varför var jag alltid så orolig över honom?  
**"Carmelita, inget har hänt Sly. Han är inte skadad", lovade Penelope och såg på mig. Hon viste att jag var orolig för honom! "Problemet är dem andra killarna…", suckade Penelope och lät faktiskt för första gången nedstämd. Det enda jag gjorde var att sitta där som ett fån och blinka.  
"Penelope, vad menar du? Hur kan Bentley och Murray vara ett problem för honom?", undrade jag och lät lite chockad. **Hur kunde dem vara ett problem för Sly?** De hade hållits ihop sedan första dagen jag träffade Cooper och långt innan dess.  
"Jag ska visa dig…", började Penelope och tog fram en filmkamera. Jag kollade på tidskontrollen – datumet som visades var nästan sex veckor gammalt.

**SEX VECKOR TIDIGARE,  
**_AMSTERDAM, COOPERLIGANS HQ (Okänt område)_

På bilden såg jag Cooper och hans sköldpaddskompis, Bentley i ett rum. Jag kände inte igen byggnaden, men jag viste att dem stod i någon hall och att det var i Asterdam. Om det var något som var typiskt för Amsterdam så var det att alla byggnader så väldigt lika ut. Jag såg att Sly precis kommit in genom dörren och såg ut att vara lite… blött. Jag ville skratta, men lät bli eftersom Penelope såg väldigt seriös ut. Men han såg ut som en blöt hårboll. **Carmelita, skärp dig**  
"Bentley, det är lugnt! Jag blev inte skadad!", skrattade Sly. Även om HAN såg väldigt fånig ut, så förstod jag inte varför HAN skrattade. Om han nästan hamnat i vattnet, så skulle det inte ha varit något bra.  
"Sly, det är INTE lugnt! Du DRUNKNADE nästan! DET ÄR DAGS ATT DU LÄR DIG SIMMA", tjöt Bentley. **Jösses, och Cooper tyckte att jag hade aggressionsproblem.** Men samtidigt höll jag faktiskt med honom. Jag skulle också varit orolig om Cooper varit i mitt team och han inte kunde simma. Antagligen fick dem aldrig lära simma på barnhemmet. **Ja, jag vet sanningen, men jag tror inte att han vet om det **(_säg inget till honom!_).  
"Men jag lever", flinade Cooper och iakttog sin kumpan. **Hur lyckas Cooper alltid att fly från allt?** _Om du vetat det, skulle han varit inburad nu, retades mitt logiska jag_. **Jaha, vad var det med henne då? Carm, sluta prata med dig själv och fokusera.  
**"Jag får väl bara helt enkelt hålla mig undan från vattnet", svarade Cooper som om det vore uppenbart. **Varför får han allt att låta så lätt nu också? **Bentley såg istället irriterad ut.  
"Men om Fox jagar dig, det finns bara en väg. Bakom dig finns bara en massa vatten. Vad ska du göra då?", undrade sköldpaddan. Först blev jag chockad när han nämnde mig, men han verkade han sin anledning. Penelope log ursäktande (som det vore hennes fel) och såg sedan på videon. Hon ville att jag skulle se vidare – så jag satt kvar på bänken och kollade. "Carm?", funderade Cooper men log. Nästan som att mitt namn hade fångat hans uppmärksamhet, helt plötsligt. Jag log – **så mitt namn räckte för att fånga hans intresse… hm, bra och veta**. Penelope såg mitt leende och fnissade lågt. "Jag kan alltid prata med henne. Det har fungerat dem senaste sju åren", flinade Cooper. **Åtta åren… "dem senaste åtta åren" ska det vara, men vem räknar? Förutom jag som inte har fått en enda stund att vila under dem där åtta åren.  
**"Du kommer åka fast om du fortsätter sådär. Du kan inte lura henne för alltid", svarade Bentley tillbaka. Om jag kände Cooper rätt skulle han faktiskt det.  
"Vem behöver lura Carm? Allt jag säger är sanningen!", flinade Cooper tills han såg att Bentley log, då försvann hans leende.  
"Du har känslor för Fox, eller hur?", retades Bentley och skrattade lågt – men tillräckligt högt för att det skulle höras genom kameran. Jag kände mig lika chockad som Cooper såg ut att vara (i videon alltså – för han är ju inte här – fast det vet ju ni… jag ska sluta prata nu). Jag visste att jag rodnade men jag försökte att dölja det så gått jag kunde. Det kändes konstigt att höra det från Coopers polare. När Sly sa det, kunde jag bara låtsas som att fejkade allt bara för att komma undan, men jag visste att hans kompis aldrig skulle säga det utan att faktiskt veta något.  
"Känslor för Fox?", härmade Sly och gjorde en perfekt imitation av sin vän. "Nej!", sa han som om det vore något självklart. **Aj, det där gjorde ont.** Jag märkte inte ens att jag såg sårad ut för än Penelope sakta tittade på mig och log vänligt. Kanske brydde jag mig om vad Cooper tyckte ändå – mer än vad jag trodde från början. "Men det är inte kul och vara tjuv om hon inte är polisen som jagar mig!", log Cooper. **Jaha, så det var det som Penelope menade. Vänta, vad sa han?** Penelope bara log mitt håll och fortsatta att kolla på videon. Sly gick mot något som såg ut som en trappa, men vände sig om. "Jag går och lägger mig, hjärnan. Som du vet så drunknade jag _nästan_ idag", skrattade han och försvann från bilden. Eftersom inte videon stannade så viste jag att det var över något annat som dem bråkade om. Bentley var i ett nytt rum, och vid ett bord satt Coopers andra kompis, Murray. Bentley gick (_rullade…_) fram till honom.  
"Murray, vi måste få Sly till den där simskolan. Men han kommer inte ens att gå i närheten av en bassäng. Så det blir nästan ogenomförbart", klagade Bentley och berättade samtidigt något viktigt för sin kompis.  
"Murray har en plan!", brummade han. "Vad sägs om en vadslagning?", undrade han och log. **En vadslagning, om vad då?**  
"Vad menar du?", frågade han.  
"Ett vad om vem som kan få Sly till simskolan. Vi ska se vem av oss som först lyckas…", skrattade Murray.  
"Då vi både kommer att kämpa, kommer det bli svårare för Sly att hålla sig undan oss. Smart tänkt, Murray", flinade Bentley men flinet försvann lite "Och förloraren?", undrade han nervöst.  
"Förloraren måste…", började Murray men videon avslutades innan jag han att höra om vad. Av någon anledning stannade videon, men jag viste att Penelope inte var anledningen… hon var lika chockad som jag. Men det måste vara något som båda verkligen inte vill göra, för att dem hade försökt nu i nästan sex veckor. _(Jag säger det ganska ofta, eller hur?)._

Men jag vet inte varför men jag brast ut i skratt.  
"Hahaha, så dem ska försöka få Sly Cooper att simma?", skrattade jag men kom på en annan fråga samtidigt. "Vilken simskola skulle förresten hjälpa en efterlyst tjuv?", undrade jag. "En av tjuvar för tjuvar", svarade Penelope… _hm, det låter ganska logiskt_. Men Interpol borde verkligen ha mer koll på småorganisationer i världen – Cooperligan började bara som ett litet problem, och nu är Cooper den mest efterlysta brottslingen i världen. "Men det är ett problem bara…", log hon.  
"Sly är den värsta simmaren jag har sett. Han sjunker som en sten", flinade jag och Penelope drog på munnen innan hon funderade över något.  
"Okej, två problem! Ingen kan få Sly i närheten av en simhall", mumlade Penelope men fortsätta att tänka på något. **Varför har jag en känsla att det handlar om mig? **"Så anledningen till att Sly varit borta de senaste veckorna är för att han är rädd för vatten och sina kompanjoner? Bra plan dem kom på", tänkte jag högt.  
"Fast nu vet dem hur det känns att jaga Cooper", flinade jag och skrattade igen.  
"Dem har fått erfarenheter nog för ett liv och lite till. Jag tycker nästan synd om dig", log Penelope ursäktande men skrattade också. Jag log för att visa att det inte var hennes fel, men hon tolkade säkert mitt leende lite fel. För hennes leende växte verkligen. "Så jag undrar…", började hon, men verkade inte veta hur hon skulle kunna avsluta meningen. Men jag kom plötsligt på vad hon tänkte fråga. Det var ganska uppenbart ändå – hon var trots allt en medlem i Cooperligan – som satt och pratade med mig – en inspektör från Interpol. "Du vill att jag ska lära Sly att simma, eller hur? Men varför jag?", suckade jag och såg hennes leende. _Strunt samma, hjälp henne bara. Det här blir kul_, fnissade mitt känslosamma jag. _Glöm det, Carmelita, du ska inte göra det. Tänk om någon ser dig och meddelar Interpol. Vad skulle dina föräldrar säga? _bråkade mitt logiska jag. **Håll klaffen, jag försöker lyssna på vad hon har att säga.  
**"Bentley har i alla fall rätt om en sak. Sly Cooper tycker om dig, väldigt mycket. Du kan övertyga honom", log Penelope försiktigt, nästan som att det hon sa var förbjudet. **Okej, det kanske var förbjudet**, men jag vill inte bli arg på henne. Jag hade hört videon lika tydligt som hon. "Det är inte bara det. Det här vadet håller på och sliter isär dem", svarade Penelope och lät sorgsen. Jag förstod henne, jag skulle också låta så om mitt team höll på att slitas isär, men jag kunde fortfarande inte förstå.  
"Det är omöjligt att skilja dem åt", log jag vänligt. Jag mindes hur hårt det tagit på Sly och Murray när dem lurades av Neyla och Bentley hade lämnades ensam. Och när han sedan skadade sig. "Men då kanske du förstår. Jag har inte sätt dem skratta tillsammans på nästan fyra veckor. Det känns hemskt. Dem få dagarna jag var med dem, innan vadet var dem alltid tillsammans. Nu ser jag dem bara en och en", svarade Penelope och hennes vanliga röst var helt borta – den hade ersättas med ett tomt hål. Jag vet inte varför, men jag gav henne en kram. Det kändes konstigt, för jag är inte en sån där som kramar alla, men det verkade som hon behövde en. _Carmelita, tänk inte ens tanken på att hjälpa henne_, skrek polisrösten inom mig. **Jag gör vad jag vill**, skrek jag tillbaka (_åh toppen, jag håller på och bli galen…_).  
"Jag gör det. Men inte bara för att Sly behöver lära sig, utan också för att du frågade", hörde jag mig själv svara. Jag vet inte varifrån orden kom, men jag visste att dem vara verkliga.  
"Tack så mycket, Carm. Jag visste att jag kunde lita på dig", skrattade (och grät) Penelope. Faktiskt så vet jag inte vad hon gjorde, men det lät som en blandning mellan båda.  
"Så vad är planen?", skrattade jag och visste att hon hade en idé. **Varför skulle hon annars fråga mig?  
**"Jo, så här gör vi…", började hon.  
Jag viste att det här skulle bli en lång dag, men vem vet, kanske skulle jag ha lite kul. Sly var åtminstone inte skadad, och inte heller var det mitt fel att han varit borta. **Jag var glad, men borde jag verkligen vara det?**


	3. Kapitel II: Vad sägs om en simtur?

**Kapitel II: Vad sägs om en simtur?**

_**Sly Cooper perspektiv  
**Amsterdam, Cooperligans HQ, 19.00 _

Det kändes inte ens som om jag fått sova i fem minuter, när Penelope kom in genom dörren. _Jag visste att det var hon, för ingen annan kom in här, nu för tiden_.  
"Sly… Sly vakna", viskade hon men jag låtsades inte om henne. _Hon kunde vänta, klockan var ändå bara sju… på kvällen._ Då jag hörde att Penelope bara fortsatte att ropa mitt namn, mumlade jag tyst _**Försvinn!**_ Jag var inte redo att vakna än, och det fanns ändå inget som gänget skulle göra. I nästa sekund var jag iskall och väldigt blöt. Penelope hade hällt en hink med vatten över mig. "VAKNA SA JAG", ropade hon.  
"Vad händer? BRINNER DET?", flög ur mig innan jag han att tänka något annat. _Vad ska man annars säga när man får en hink med iskallt vatten över sig, när man halvsover?_  
"Inte precis", skrattade Penelope och skrattade högre då hon såg min blöta päls. "Men jag kommer nog bli tvungen att tända eld på stället för att få er att samarbeta igen", skrattade hon men tystnade då hon såg att jag var på väg att somna igen. "Men det var inte därför jag väckte dig", log hon men fortsatte: "Jag avlyssnade ett samtal till dig från Bentleys dator".  
Hon tystnade. _Jaha, och vad handlade det om då?_ "Det har inte med Bentley eller Murray att göra. Dem visste inget", informerade hon men log lite blygt. Det verkade så olikt den annars alltid lika allvarliga musen. "Jag lyssnade på ditt meddelande", erkände hon. "… men jag fick ett namn. Säger Carmy Fox dig något?", undrade Penelope och tittade stint på mig. Mitt ansiktsuttryck ändrades från uttråkad till chockad.  
"Carmy Fox, är du helt säker?", mumlade jag tyst. _Det kunde inte vara hon… det var omöjligt. _"Jag svär på vem eller vad du vill, hon sa Carmy Fox i slutet. Vem är hon?", undrade Penelope och log… oskyldigt. Jag visste att det var något som hon dolde för mig, men jag visste inte vad.  
"Carmelita", log jag. _Varför skulle jag ljuga för Penelope? Jag visste ändå att det var Carmelita_, och Penelope var den enda som faktiskt pratade med mig nu. "Men du kanske känner henne som inspektör Fox", flinade jag och märkte att Penelope såg ganska chockad ut. Hon undrade säkert vad en inspektör (för Interpol!) ville mig. "Vad ville Carm?", undrade jag och nu såg hon verkligen förvånad ut. Det här var inte första gången som jag pratat om Carm, men jag hade aldrig nämnt hennes förnamn eller sagt att hon var inspektör.  
"Mitt IQ är ganska högt, men du förvirrar mig", skrattade hon. "Så Carm som du pratat om i evigheter är egentligen Carmelita Fox. Hon kallar sig själv för Carmy, och jobbar för Interpol. Hon har lyckats med nästan alla fall… utom med ditt. Bra tjej du hittade, Cooper", skrattade Penelope men jag bara flinade, och nickade ivrigt. _Jag ville veta vad Carm ville mig!  
_"Hon sa att du skulle vara redo, för om ungefär en timme kommer hon. Hon är ledig, så du behöver inte oroa dig", smilade Penelope och tänkte efter om det var något som hon hade missat. "Carm ledig?", skrattade jag. _Under dem åtta åren som gått hade Carm aldrig varit ledig en enda dag._ "Hahaha, det skulle jag vilja se", skrattade jag igen.  
"Det är inte så konstigt att inspektör Fox tog ut en semester tillslut. Ni har ju varit borta i nästan sex veckor", viskade Penelope. "På grund av deras dumma vadslagning och din fobi för vatten", fortsatte hon och lät lite gnällig. _Det var första gången jag hört henne gnälla över något_. Penelope var inte riktigt den där tjejen som brukade gnälla över något.  
"Jag har ingen fobi för vatten!", utbrast jag. Jag tyckte bara inte om det. Fobi är ju när man hatar/stöter bort något… inte riktigt samma sak. Penelope bara stirrade irriterat på mig, men sa inget. För ett ögonblick påminde hon mig om Bentley. "Om tvättbjörnar skulle simma, skulle vi haft gälar och fenor", skrattade jag och Penelope log, då hon trodde att jag inte såg. "Som du vill, Sly", suckade hon men fortsatte: "Men glöm inte. Du har knappt en timme på dig. Jag ropar när hon kommer".  
Det påminde mig – _hur skulle Carm hitta hit?_ Antagligen hade Carm eller Penelope löst det. "Tack så mycket, Penelope", log jag.  
"Det var inget! det är trevligt att se dig le och skratta igen. Det var så länge sen", fnissade Penelope och gick ut. Hon lämnade dörren öppen. Jag hörde henne gå mot sitt rum, men så tystnade fotstegen.  
"Vad har du varit?", frågade Bentley. _Andra sidan jordklotet såklart… var tror du?  
_"Jag har pratat med Sly", log hon.  
"Men varför är du blöt?", undrade han. _För att Penelope lyckades väcka mig snabbare än någon annan._  
"Jag hällde en hink med kallt vatten över honom, men det råkade stänka lite", skrattade Penelope.  
"Så Sly är i sitt rum?", mumlade Bentley men tystnade. "Vänta, pratat om vad?", undrade han. _Det har såå mycket med dig att göra, Bentley_.  
"Vi pratade om meddelandet som jag hittade på din dator. Jag raderade det innan du eller Murray hann lyssna på det. Det var ju trots allt till honom", log hon. "Han ska träffa en viss Carmy Fox om en timme", berättade hon och om jag inte hade pratat med henne, skulle jag trott att hon inte visste vem det var.  
"Carmy, som i Carmelita Fox?" frågade Bentley, men fortsatte: "Inspektör Carmelita Fox?". _Nej, självklart är inte hon, Bentley. Jag känner fyrtio personer med Fox som efternamn_.  
"Ja, vem skulle det annars vara?", flinade Penelope. "Du kan gå och prata med honom, om du vill det".  
_Tack, men nej tack!_  
"NEJ!", tjöt Bentley. "Inte för än han slutar vara så envis och går till den där simskolan", morrade han. _Usch, det är allt som han snackar om._  
"Men du saknar honom! Gurun har hört Murray gråta, och jag har sett dig, Bentley", log Penelope vänligt. _Hon visste alltid vad hon skulle säga_.  
"J-jag var bara ö-överlycklig över att slippa fler virus på min dator", skrattade Bentley, men hon visste att han ljög. _Allvarligt, vem trodde han att han lurade? Antagligen bara sig själv…  
_"Förstår du inte att ni håller på och faller isär?", mumlade hon.  
"Vi är fortfarande ett team. Men jag vill sluta oroa mig för honom", svarade han tillbaka. Det verkade inte vara någon bra idé, för till och med jag hörde att Penelope blev argare.  
"Vet du vad, jag ger upp! Ni killar är ju omöjliga", morrade hon och försvann. Jag hörde henne springa någonstans, men jag är inte riktigt säker på var. Jag gick fram, stängde försiktigt dörren och gick in i duschen. Det var trots allt mindre än fyrtio minuter kvar. Det fanns inget som en varm dusch inte kunde klara av. Bara låta vattnet spola bort alla tankar och för en gång skull sluta tänka på alla problem. Det var alltid såhär jag löste mina problem… hm, kanske skulle jag bara låta svaret komma till mig, istället för att leta. Dessutom var jag iskall efter Penelopes vattenattack och jag kunde ju inte riskera att bli förkyld, även om det kändes helt onödigt att oroa sig över det nu. Precis när jag var klar, hörde jag ytterdörren öppnas med en hård smäll. _Carm, vem annars?_ Jag klädde på mig så snabbt jag kunde (_Hallå, jag är en mästertjuv! Jag har snabba reflexer!_), men jag väntade ändå i mitt rum. Det kanske inte var hon, det kunde ju lika gärna vara någon i gänget som ville få ner mig. Det verkade fortfarande så konstigt att den unga inspektorn ville träffa mig_. Sly, skärp dig det är hon_, ropade en röst inom mig. Jag väntade ändå…  
"COOPER, DIN DUMMA TVÄTTBJÖRN! KOM GENAST NER HIT ELLER DU KOMMER FÅ ÖNSKA ATT DU INTE VORE FÖDD!", morrade en kvinnlig röst. Jag skyndade mig ut från rummet – det fanns bara en person som kunde skrika på mig sådär: **Carmelita Montoya Fox.**  
_Men allvarligt, visst är hon söt även när hon hotar mig? Vem skulle inte tycka om Carm?  
_I alla fall, hon lät väldigt arg, vilket inte var något nytt för Carms del, men jag började ändå skratta. _Var det inte lustigt att man fortfarande älskar någons röst, även när den skriker på dig? Även när du inte har träffat den här personen på över fem veckor?  
_"Carm, jag är här!", log jag och gick ner för trappan. När hon var inom synhåll såg jag hennes leende växa och tyst mumla mitt namn – jag visste att det var mitt namn som hon sa. "Bränn inte ner stället", skrattade jag och fortsatte ner för trappan. Jag såg Carmelita komma springandes mot mig. När min fot lämnade det sista trappsteget omfamnade hon mig, i en hård kram.  
"Sly", utbrast hon och kramade mig ännu hårdare, om det nu var möjligt. "Jag trodde inte jag skulle se dig igen, Cooper", viskade hon, så svagt att det var svårt att höra vad hon sa. Nästan som att det inte var meningen att jag skulle höra henne.  
"Vad har du hållit hus, Ringsvans? Det var nästan sex veckor sedan jag såg dig", mumlade Carm, men det lät nästan som att hon grät. För första gången på sex veckor ångrade jag mig att jag hållit mig undan. Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle påverka Carmelita så mycket. Jag trodde aldrig att hon skulle såras så mycket på grund av att jag försvann.  
"Jag trodde du hade blivit skadad… jag trodde du var d-d-dö…", började Carm, men kunde inte avsluta meningen. Nu grät hon verkligen på riktigt och jag såg tårarna falla nerför hennes kinder. Jag kände hur klumpen inom mig bildades igen. _Jag kände mig korkad – korkad som sårat henne och korkad som inte gjorde något nu._  
"Carm, ta det lugnt", mumlade jag och försökte lugna ner henne. Carm verkade inte tycka om det och blev istället arg.  
"Nej, Sly, vi måste prata, NU!" utbrast hon och lät väldigt arg. Jag visste inte riktigt hur jag skulle svara. Jag var orolig att hon skulle bli arg. _Vänta, Carmelita ville prata med mig? _

"Kanske jag kan hjälpa?", log någon och avbröt tystnaden. Med tanke på att Carm såg ganska chockad ut, måste det ha varit Penelope. Jag vände mig och tittade på henne – jag med. "Mitt namn är Penelope. Jag är Cooperligans nya mekaniker. Har du ett namn, inspektorn?", log Penelope.  
"Ja, det har jag!", flinade Carm tillbaka. Det verkade så konstigt att Carm var så lugn. Penelope skrattade åt hennes svar och log ett stort leende.  
"Vad heter du?", skrattade hon. "Mitt fulla namn är Carmelita Montoya Fox, men du kan säga Carm", svarade Carm och log mot mig. _Vaaad? Hon lät… (stryk det) ville att en medlem i mitt gäng skulle kalla henne för Carm. Okej, när frös helvetet till is?  
_"Jag har ordnat en picknick för två, ifall att det skulle behövas. Ni kan åka till den här stranden", log Penelope och gav Carm en karta. "En strand", undrade jag och såg misstänksamt på henne. Jag visste att Penelope hade planerat något som hon höll hemligt. "Det brukar aldrig vara folk där, så ingen kommer att störa er… eller hitta er, för den delen. Perfekt ställe, eller hur", skrattade Penelope. _Självklart att hon skulle känna igen den här mystiska platsen. Hon hade trots allt bott i Amsterdam hela sitt liv_.  
"Det blir perfekt! Eller hur, Sly?" Log Carm, rodnade och kollade blygt på mig.  
Jag glömde bort vad jag tänkte säga. Det blev tyst och alla väntade på mitt svar.  
"J-ja, jag antar det", svarade jag och log lite, men fortsatte "Hej då, och tack för allt, Penelope".  
"Behöver ni låna bilen?", undrade Murray och kollade på oss. Hans favoritbil försvann när vi var i Kanada men gänget skaffade sig ändå en ny i varje stad, ifall att det skulle behövas. Men jag visste att Murray egentligen ville ha tillbaka sin gamla bil. "Nej tack, Murray, vi kan ta min motorcykel", skrattade Carm och pekade på den… tror jag. "Okej, miss Fox", ropade han och kollade åt det håll som Carm pekade – han visslade. Där stod en silverfärgad motorcykel som såg väldigt… snabb ut. "Förresten, Bentley, sluta vara så orolig. Jag lovar att kommer hem hel, så länge han inte försöker något", log Carm och kollade på honom. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför Carm pratade med alla som om vi varit vänner sedan början, men jag tyckte om det.  
"Kommer du?", log hon och rodnade. _Först trodde jag faktiskt att Carm planerade något, men jag tror inte att hon är en så här bra skådespelerska_. Jag gick mot henne, men hörde då Penelope prata med dem andra.  
"Låt dem gå. Jag måste ändå prata med er två", viskade hon till dem.  
Carm gav mig en svart hjälm som liknade hennes, när jag kom fram. Jag visste att Carmelita gillade att köra snabbt, men hon var trots allt polis. Hon lät mig sitta längst fram, så jag kunde få styra. När jag kände att hon svagt höll om mig, startade jag motorn och vi rörde på oss längst Amsterdams gator. Penelopes hemliga strand låg en bit bort, men ingen av oss sa något.  
"Carm, du kan prata nu om du vill. Det spelar väl ingen roll", log jag och bröt tystnaden. Jag kände att Carm skakade på huvudet mot min rygg – det var ett nej. "När vi kommer fram då!", flinade jag och önskade att tiden kunde gå lite snabbare. Jag kanske kunde ordna det… "Du borde nog hålla om mig hårdare", varnade jag och kollade i backspegeln. Trots det mörka glaset (som skulle skyddade ansiktet), var i vägen, såg jag att Carmelita rodnade.  
"Det behövs inte, Cooper", morrade hon, men jag visste att Carm var nervös. Jag började köra lite snabbare, men snart rörde vi oss mycket snabbare än det som var tillåtet. Ett tag trodde jag att Carm skulle skälla på mig, men istället skrattade hon. Jag kände att hon samtidigt höll hårdare om min midja. När jag körde lite snabbare, kände jag hennes huvud mot min rygg… igen. Jag kollade snabbt i backspegeln och såg att Carmelita blundade. vi åkte i några minuter till, men tillslut var vi framme. Jag saktade ner och stannade försiktigt.  
"Vi är framme, Carm", log jag, men hon tittad inte upp. Hon fortsatte att blunda och sa inte ett ord. Jag försökte röra på mig, men Carm vägrade att släppa mig, utan höll mig bara hårdare – jag log. I alla fall nu kunde jag låtsas om att hon faktiskt tyckte om mig, lika mycket som jag älskade känslan av hon var i min närhet.  
"Carm, inte för att klaga eller så, men du kan släppa mig nu", flinade jag och såg då henne snabbt öppna ögonen och dra åt sig armarna. Hon tog av sig hjälmen och jag såg att Carmelita var väldigt arg – hennes ögon glödde nästan. Hade dem alltid varit så guldaktiga?  
"GÖR ALDRIG OM DET!", morrade Carm men verkade försökte att slappna av. Hon verkade inte vilja förstöra den här träffen lika mycket som jag. Mitt leende verkade dock göra saken värre – hon blev arg igen. "JAG VET ATT JAG LOVADE DIN KOMPIS, MEN DU ÄR DÖDENS, SLY COOP-", röt Carm men tystnade då jag la ett finger på hennes läppar. "Förlåt mig", log jag och såg mig sedan runt. _Den här stranden var verkligen stor._ "Ska vi försöka hitta en bra plats… innan dem tar slut?", skämtade jag och Carmelita skrattade med mig. "Okej", viskade hon och kollade runt. "Vad sägs om den där platsen?", undrade hon och pekad på en liten skuggig plats, med ett stort träd som skymde platsen lite. "Ingen kommer att se oss där", log Carm och jag visste att hon tänkte på allt… som vanligt.  
"Carm, vill du verkligen det här?", undrade jag. Jag ville inte att Carm skulle känna sig tvingad att vara här.  
"Försöker du bli av med mig, Sly?", flinade Carm. Det kändes nästan som att jag och Carmelita hade bytt personlighet eller något.  
"Nej, aldrig… jag kommer alltid vilja ha dig", svarade jag och insåg vad jag sagt. "I-i n-närheten, m-menar jag", försökte jag snabbt förklara och klistrade på ett leende. Det fungerade inte… Carmelita visste precis vad jag ville. Jag hörde henne fnissa – jag vet vad ni tänker _Carmelita Fox, fnissa? Brukar det alltid snöa i augusti?_ – men det gjorde hon.  
Jag trodde aldrig att Carmelita skulle bete sig så här… tjejigt framför mig, men det gjorde hon också. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför, men Carm hade verkligen ändrats. Jag fortsatte att stirra tomt framför mig.  
"Kommer du, Cooper?", ropade hon, som hade hunnit en bra bit framför mig. Jag sprang ikapp.  
"Så Carmy, vad fick du det ifrån?", flinade jag och tittade på henne.  
"Min familj kallade mig alltid för det. Min hermana kallade alltid mig Carmy när vi var små. Sedan fortsatte mamá, papá och nu säger alla det. Min tío och tía säger det jämnt, även nu när jag är vuxen", förklarade Carm och skrattade. _Hur mycket jag än älskade när hon talade sitt modersmål, gjorde orden att hon tappade mig._ Jag stod där som ett frågetecken och Carm skrattade bara ännu mer.  
"Hermana? Tío och tía?", undrade jag och lät lika chockad som jag kände mig. Carm skrattade högre än innan och förklarade "Tío och tía är spanska för farbror/morbror och moster/ faster. Hermana betyder syster". Jag skrattade med henne. Av allt som kunde se så stod inspektör Fox bredvid mig och lärde mig spanska. _Syster?  
_"Syster? Jag trodde du bara hade en moster i Spanien och en farbror någonstans i Latin Amerika", undrade jag. Jag visste det där tack vare Bentley som hackat sig in i Interpols databas (mer än en gång). Carmelita brukade aldrig tala om sin familj, och det var svårt att tvinga Carm att göra något som hon verkligen inte ville. Carmelita ignorerade min fråga och letade istället efter något i korgen som hon ställt på marken.  
"Jag undrar om hon har… bingo", tänkte hon högt och drog ut en stor filt ur korgen och la den på marken. Hon satte sig på den och väntade på något… nej någon (MIG!). Jag satte mig och Carm började prata.  
"Jag bodde med min syster och min far några år i Paris, några år innan ditt fall", förklarade hon och skrattade. Jag brast ut skratt, jag med. All tid som gått sedan vi först träffades, och se på oss nu. Vi sitter vid en okänd strand och har en picknick i månljuset. Om du berättat det för oss då, hade vi båda skrattat. _Jag hade alltid tyckte att den lite aggressiva inspektorn var vacker… men jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle falla för en polis… och så hårt.  
_"Jag och min syster föddes i Spanien. Min mor var från Spanien och min far från latin Amerika. När vi var 6 ville min far flytta tillbaka till Mexico. Min mor dog bara några år senare. Min far klarade inte av smärtan, men inte vi heller. Så vi flyttade till Frankrike, och min far fick ett jobb på interpols högkvarter, i Leon", log Carm, men leendet nådde aldrig hennes ögon. Bara saknad och sorg – Carm skulle ha lurat vem som helst, men inte mig. Jag hade sett likadan ut, dem första dagarna efter min far mördades. _Jag ville inte tänka på det…  
_"Det förklarar din roliga dialekt", retades jag och Carm såg genast lite gladare ut. Hon räckte ut tungan, men log sedan ett tacksamt leende.  
"Vad bor din syster idag? Jobbar din far fortfarande för Interpol?", undrade jag och såg hennes ledsna min återvände. _Bra jobbat Sly, du gjorde henne ledsen igen._  
"Nej, det gör han inte…", grät hon. Och jag var självklart tvungen att vara korkad och svarade bara med ett "Nej?". Jag såg hur hennes tårar började falla och insåg då vad som hände hennes far.  
"Åh… jag förstår. Carm, du behöver inte fortsätta", log jag.  
"Men jag vill, för jag tror att du förstår bättre än någon annan. Jag skulle egentligen berätta en annan sak… men det får vänta", log den unga inspektorn. Carmelita var verkligen en känslosam rävhona, men hon hade aldrig varit bra på att styra sina känslor – ännu en grej som hade förändras under dem nästan sex veckorna som jag varit borta.  
"Jag var sexton år gammal, och var ensam hemma. Jag väntade på att papá och min syster, Carmen skulle komma hem", Carms leendet försvann. "Klockan var strax över midnatt. Jag hörde en svag knackning på dörren och jag trodde att det var dem. Sedan kom jag på att dem hade nycklar. Men jag gick fram och öppnade ändå", skrattade Carm. _Typiskt Carm, hon var ganska oförsiktig polis, och antagligen som en sextonåring också. Hon gjorde alltid sitt yttersta för att lösa sina brott, även om det betydde att hon kunde hamna i fara._  
"Där stod inspektör Barkley och berättade att inspektör Fox och konstapel Fox varit med i en olycka och att dem var döende på sjukhuset. Fem minuter senare fick Barkley ett samtal – dem var döda", grät Carm. _Jag förstod att hon hållit inne alla sina känslor i alla år, för nu rann tårarna ner._ Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga, men jag var glad att det var mig som hon bestämde att hon ville prata med.  
"Han satt jag skulle hamna på ett barnhem i Frankrike eftersom jag inte var myndig men jag vägrade", log hon och jag visste hur envis Carm kunde vara. Men för ett ögonblick kunde jag inte låta bli och undra om det var till Happy Camper som hon skulle. Tänk hur annorlunda vårt liv skulle ha varit. Carm kanske skulle varit på vår sida… men så insåg att hon alltid hade varit på vår sida. Hon hade hjälpte gänget fler gånger än det faktiskt var nödvändigt för henne att göra det. Hon hade hjälpt mig fler gånger än jag orkade räkna.  
"Jag har aldrig varit bra på att få riktiga vänner… så barnhemmet kändes inte som en bra idé", förklarade Carm och jag förstod henne. _Var det inte hon som hade fått en kollega som gjorde att hon slutade i fängelset?_ Men jag tror att Carm har fler vänner än hon vill… vågar att inse. "Jag berättade att jag ville bli polis som mina släktingar. Barkley skrattade faktiskt då och sa att jag _var alldeles för lik min far_. Så jag började min utbildning, tidigare än alla andra med Barkley som min mentor", log hon. Men det var en sak jag fortfarande inte förstod. _Varför ville hon bli polis, när det yrket hade gjort att hennes familj hade tagits från henne, på ett eller annat sätt?  
_"Men varför?", undrade jag, och lät förvånad. Carmelita var alltid den som lyckades förvåna mig mest… andra kunde jag oftast gissa vad dem ville, och visste nästan hela tiden vad jag skulle säga.  
"Jag ville vara som alla andra i min familj", skrattade hon och jag förstod åt vad.  
_Hon ville bli polis för att hennes förfäder var det, precis som jag ville bli mästertjuv som mina. _"Mina föräldrar, till och med Carmen älskade sitt jobb. Det verkade aldrig vara ett jobb för dem. Men den viktigaste anledningen var att mina föräldrar möttes genom jobbet", log hon. "Jag hoppades väl bara att jag skulle finna en riktig vän", log hon men jag såg att hon blev rödare.  
"Som moi?" undrade jag, flinade och pekade på mig själv. _Jag förstod att det var mig hon menade._ "Kanske det", log hon tills hon förstod vad hon sa.  
"J-jag m-menar inte så!", la hon snabbt till. Jag förstod att hon ljög, så snabbt som Carm talade. Det var en lustig grej med Carmelita, jag förstod alltid vad hon sa, oavsett om hon log, talade snabbt eller skrek på mig. Jag skrattade… Carm lyckades alltid få mig att känna såhär… lycklig.  
"Så vad ville du egentligen prata om?", grinade jag men avbröts av ett ljud. Verkade som att Carmelita var lika hungrig som jag. "Men först käkar vi!", log jag glatt. För ett ögonblick kände jag mig som en liten pojke, och det var säkert den bilden Carm fick i huvudet, för brast hon ut i skratt.  
"Okej då", fnissade hon och tog ut två stora lunchmackor ur korgen tillsammans med en lapp. Jag kände inte igen handstilen, så det måste har varit Penelope som skrev den. Carmelita läste högt:

_Hoppas ni har det bra. _  
_Jag fick hjälp med mackorna av Murray, _  
_och Bentley packade korgen. _  
_Kom inte hem alldeles för sent. _  
_/ Penelope _

"Hon tänker på allt, hon. Men vad är det med killarna? För när jag kom och ropade på di…", började Carm men jag avbröt henne. När jag gjorde Carm arg ropade hon verkligen inte på mig – hon skrek.  
"Du skrek", skrattade jag. Carm bara flinade och svarade snabbt "Jag ropade".  
"Du skrek. Jag var förvånad att inte halva Amsterdam hörde dig. Ett tag trodde jag att Interpol skulle komma och knacka på vår dörr", skrattade jag. Säg vad du vill, men när Carmelita Fox är arg så skriker hon. Det var något som jag fått uppleva… många gånger (!) genom åren. _Det kändes så konstigt och skämta om att Interpol skulle stoppa oss – som att hon inte längre var en del av dem. Jag log åt tanken, men visste att det var omöjligt._  
"Som du vill, Cooper", skrattade hon. _Carm skrattade verkligen mycket ikväll. _"När jag kom in och jag skrek på dig, trodde jag att Murray och Bentley skulle vägra låta dig gå. Men dem var nästan helt tysta… Sly, vad är felet? Även jag ser att det är något som håller er isär", log Carm och för ett ögonblick lät hon som Penelope.  
_Var det inte vad Penelope hade försökt att säga till oss, hela tiden?_ Okej, något var fel om även Carm märkte en skillnad.  
"Det är inget viktigt… bara något väldigt dumt. Jag lovar att prata med dem, när vi är tillbaka", log jag. Jag lovade faktiskt henne, något som jag vägrat göra när Penelope frågat mig. _Hm… dem säger att kärlek får dig att göra korkade saker._  
"Det är bra, Ringsvans. De är trots allt dina vänner", log Carm. _Nej, det var med än så: vi var bröder. Bröder bråkar, men vi är ändå bröder._ Men jag antar att ett bråk i flera veckor kan få vem som helst att bli lite konstig. "När du inte dök upp på alla dessa veckor, hann jag att tänka på en sak och annan. Jag märkte inte att jag behövde dig för än du var borta. Att jag faktiskt hade glömt allt som hänt mig och att jag kanske funnit en… vän. En vän som jag kanske aldrig skulle få se igen", log Carm men hon lät ledsen. Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle orsaka henne så mycket smärta. Att jag, mästertjuven Sly Cooper hade orsakat inspektör Fox, så mycket saknad. Jag visste att hon alltid var irriterad över att jag gav henne problem, men jag trodde aldrig att hon skulle bry sig om mig.  
"Lova att du aldrig försvinner igen, Ringsvans. Jag klarar inte av att mista fler personer", log Carm men jag såg åter igen smärtan i hennes ögon.  
"Carmelita, jag lovar", log jag och såg hennes riktiga leende komma tillbaka. Hon var verkligen vacker och det hade jag insett från början… men att jag inte hade insett att jag kunde skada henne så mycket förstod jag aldrig. Jag verkade alltid göra korkade beslut… men det här beslutet skulle aldrig vara korkat. Jag hade alltid velat kyssa henne igen, som i Ryssland, fast den här gången på riktigt. Självklart hade jag njutit lika mycket som hon under vår första kyss, men Carm trodde säkert bara att det var ett av mina små tricks för att inte åka i fängelset. Jag hade sagt det till mig själv flera veckor efteråt, att det inte hade varit mer än en avledningsmanöver. Men du kan inte blunda för vad ditt hjärta känner. Jag kan inte blunda för det faktum att jag älskar Carmelita Montoya Fox, lika mycket som jag inte kan säga att solen går upp i ett annat håll än öst. Jag stirrade in i hennes vackra bruna ögon och flyttade mig närmare henne. Carm rörde sina läppar närmare mig, och jag tryckte mina läppar mot henne. Jag visste att den här kyssen skulle lova henne, allt som hon ville höra. Det behövdes aldrig ord. Men jag visste inte hur Carm skulle reagera, så efter någon minut flyttade jag på mig. Men jag kände något mot min rygg – hennes hand. Carm lindade försiktigt sin andra arm runt min hals och drog mig närmare henne, samtidigt som hon kysste mig. Eftersom jag inte kunde röra mig, njöt jag istället av kyssen. Den blev hårdare och hårdare, och jag kände att Carm vägrade släppa mig. Det kändes som att vi kunde hålla på i evigheter, inget var nödvändigt. Jag behövde inte mat eller vatten. Jag behövde inte ens syre, det enda jag behövde var Carm – _min_ vackra rävhona. När hon tillslut släppte mig var vi båda för andfådda för att prata. Jag försökte andas så snabbt som möjlig, samtidigt som jag försökte få mitt huvud att sluta snurra.  
"Wow, Carmelita… jag menar bara wow", andades jag och jag såg att Carm flinade. Hon var bara för perfekt. jag ville kyssa hennes läppar igen, och närmade mig henne, men hon la försiktigt ett finger på mina läppar och hindrade mig. Hon skrattade när hon såg mitt chockade ansiktsuttryck.  
"Nu får det räcka, Cooper. Jag är hungrig", flinade hon och tittade ner på mackorna som hon tagit ut.  
"Okej då…", mumlade jag och låtsades vara sur. Jag kände mig som en åttaåring som inte fått som jag ville, men det fick i alla fall Carm att brista ut i skratt. Jag älskade verkligen att få kvinnan jag älskade att skratta och le. Att jag faktiskt var den enda som lyckades med det. "Men om du är en snäll pojke så kanske du får mer", flinade Carm och det kändes igen som att vi hade bytt personlighet. Där satt hon med ett slugt leende, och jag blev bara rödare och rödare för varje ord som hon sa.  
"Vi äter", skrattade jag och Carm log större när hon gav mig min macka. Vi pratade om allt och inget. Det var lika lätt att prata med henne, som när vi flög runt Paris i två timmar. Det blev aldrig tyst… och både glömde vi att vad vi egentligen var. Det var skönt att se att Carm faktiskt slappnade av, men det berodde kanske mest på att hon inte hade sin chockpistol i närheten.  
Jag tittade ner på min macka och märkte att den var borta. Jag kan svära på att jag hade hälften av mackan kvar.  
"Vart tog min macka vägen?", undrade jag och stirrade på Carm.  
"Vad då?", frågade Carm och såg road ut – jag kände igen det där leendet.  
"Någon stal min macka! Vem stjäl middag från en mästertjuv?", undrade jag och såg mig runt. Vänta lite här… det var bara jag och Carm som var på stranden. Jag stirrade på henne, och såg att Carm flinade samtidigt som hon åt på något… MIN macka. "Carmelita Montoya Fox, stal du en macka från mig?", flinade jag och såg att hon skrattade. "Från självaste Sly Cooper?", skrattade jag och hörde att hennes blev så mycket högre.  
"Åh polisen, bura in mig och kasta bort nyckeln", skrattade hon medans hennes händer formade handbojor runt mina handleder.  
"Det behövs inte, Fox", flinade jag, men försökte låta som Carm, alla gånger hon pratat med mig. "Jag har redan ett straff för dig, miss Fox", skrattade jag och frigjorde mig från Carms handbojor.  
Jag flyttade på mina händer, närmare henne och innan hon hann protestera, började jag kittla henne. Jag vet inte varför, men jag antog att hon var kittlig. Carm brast ut i ett okontrollerat skratt.  
"HAHAHA, SLUTA COOPER! SLUTA KITTLA MIG, SLY. SNÄLLA SLUTA, JAG GÖR VAD DU ÄN VILL", tjöt Carm med tårar i ögonen. Jag hade rätt, hon var kittlig!  
"Vad jag än vill?", undrade jag men slutade inte. Carm hade skrattat så mycket att hon inte kunde svara. Hon nickade försiktigt och jag slutade. "Jag vill att du… ky… ", började jag men stirrade ner. Carm verkade inte förstå vad jag menade, tills hon såg att jag rodnade. "Haha okej då Cooper, men då måste du göra något för mig", retade hon, men jag visste att Carm menade allvar.  
"Vad du än vill", lovade jag utan att tänka efter. Hon visste att jag alltid höll vad jag lovade, men tänk om jag skulle hamna i trubbel. _**Hur kan du hamna i trubbel? Det är Carmelita du snackar om**_, mumlade en röst inom mig. Jag orkade inte skämma ut mig mer, så jag slappnade av och låg på filten. Jag hörde Carm fnissa åt mitt snabba beslut. Jag blundade och lät ljudet av hennes skratt fylla mitt huvud. Jag kände något ganska tungt mot min kropp, och öppnade ögonen.  
"Vad händer?", undrade jag och möttes av Carmelitas blick. Hon hade rullat sig ovanpå mig och låg nu på mitt bröst.  
"Men varför inte", flinade jag, men hörde att min röst hackade. Jag var mer nervös än vad jag trodde att jag skulle vara.  
"Var bara tyst, Cooper!", svarade Carm och tryckte sina läppar, mot mina… igen. Den var inte lika… hård som den första. I den hade vi stått på en eld – vi brann. Den här var mjuk, men hon släppte mig inte för än all syre var slut. Vem skulle tro att inspektör Carmelita Fox skulle kyssa mig, Sly Cooper, två gånger på samma kväll? Åter igen kände jag mig andfådd, och jag försökte samla tankarna.  
"Du kan inte vara utan det här, eller hur?", flinade Carm och pekade på sig själv – nej, på hennes läppar.  
"Nej!" utbrast jag utan att faktiskt tänka efter. Jag visste att den här gången hade jag blivit röd. "Carmelita Montoya Fox, du är helt underbar. Jag- jag…", började jag utan att förstå vad jag sa. _**SLY, DITT PUCKO! Sluta snacka med henne! Det här är den bästa kvällen i ditt liv. Förstör den inte!**_ röt en röst inom mig. Jag tystnade och stirrade på Carm.  
_Snälla, säg att hon stannar…  
_"Sly, du betyder mer för mig än någon annan person. Jag är faktiskt glad att jag träffade dig. Jag kanske är envis, men det där är sanningen", log Carm och sa det sista jag trodde att hon skulle säga. "Men nu till vad jag vill! Jag vill att vi ska…", började hon, men blev tyst. _Tystnaden höll och ta kål på mig, och vi hade bara varit tysta i några sekunder. Patetisk jag är va?_  
"Du vill att vi ska?", undrade jag och andades in.  
"Inte det, Ringsvans", skrattade Carm.  
"Jag vill att vi tar en simtur!". _Hon ville att vi skulle göra vaaad? Simma?_  
"Carm, jag kan inte simma. Det vet du och alla andra!", svarade jag och lät arg. Jag förstod inte varför jag blev arg på Carm, simskolan var inte hennes idé. Jag ville inte bråka med henne också. Jag tittade på henne, såg in i hennes gyllenbruna ögon och lät ilskan försvinna. _Jag skulle aldrig kunna vara arg på henne!(_Om jag någonsin blir det, ge mig en örfil!).  
"Men jag kan lära dig! Det står inte någonstans i lagen att jag inte får lära en efterlyst brottsling att simma", flinade Carm, men hon menade det verkligen.  
Okeej, till och med jag hörde du larvig den där förklaring lät.  
"Carmelita, jag är en mästertjuv, OCH det där är för uppenbart. Det ska inte behöva stå någonstans för att du ska inse det", skrattade jag, överraskat.  
"Jag följer mina regler, så följer du dina. Dessutom, Cooper, så är det en alldeles för varm kväll", log Carm övertygande. _Jag måste komma på något… NU!  
_"Du har inga badkläder", kom jag på och fick Carm att rodna. Hon tittade bort – det fungerade… trodde jag i alla fall.  
"Men det är bara du och jag här", flinade Carm, men letade efter något i korget.  
"Eh… jo, men… okej då", svarade jag och blev minst lika röd som Carm varit för en stund sedan. _**SLUTA RODNA, DIN DUMSKALLE**_, skrek rösten inom mig.  
"Tyvärr, Ringsvans, men inte ens du har så här mycket tur!", skrattade hon och fortsatte. "Ditt gäng har tänkt på allt. Här finns badkläder, handdukar, och ett brev till". Carmelita läste det högt:

_Om det blir en varm kväll. _  
_P.S. Slys badring är försenad._

Carmelita började fnissa, högre än hon skrattat under hela kvällen. _Åh, Carms skratt var verkligen vackert… och åh, vad dem var dödens när vi kom hem_.  
"Badkläder också?", mumlade jag. "Vänta bara tills vi kommer hem", mumlade jag igen… eller det trodde jag i alla fall. Men när jag kollade upp stirrade Carm på mig… och fnissade lågt.  
"Okej, det var det, Cooper", log Carm. _Vänta vad? Hon tänkte väl inte gå hem?  
_"Du får titta bort MEDANS jag byter om. Titta och jag skjuter skallen av dig", varnade Carm och log ett elakt leende. Eller jag tror att det skulle se elakt ut… men Carm kunde inte det. I mina ögon var hon alltid vacker.  
"Carm, du har inte din pistol med dig", skrattade jag medan jag gick bort. Hur mycket jag än älskade henne (japp, jag gör visst det!), så respekterade jag henne. Jag ville vissa Carm att jag brydde mig om henne, och inte bara för att hon var det vackraste jag någonsin sätt. Och det gör du knappast genom att stå och stirra när hon byter om.  
"Mitt misstag! Du kan också bytta om under tiden", ropade Carm tillbaka. Jag vet inte var ljudet kom ifrån och jag såg inte var Carm var, så jag började bytta om. Jag var inte riktigt klar, när jag hörde fotsteg bakom mig… som sedan tystnade.  
"Coop-, ÅH SKIT", fnissade Carm och tittade genast bort. Jag drog genast på mig badbyxorna, men hon vände sig inte om.  
"CARMELITA?", utbrast jag. _Varför skrek jag egentligen? Det var ju bara hon som var här… med mig, så vem annars skulle det ha varit?_ "När kom du hit?", undrade jag och kände mig korkad.  
"Nyss, så klart", svarade Carm och talade för snabbt. Jag såg att hon var minst lika röd som jag kände mig.  
"Det där hände aldrig!", mumlade jag, men jag visste att hon hörde mig.  
"Cooper, vad pratar du om?", log Carm men vände sig inte om. Vad väntade hon egentligen på?  
"Du kan vända dig om, Carm", skrattade jag och såg att hon vände sig om. Jag kollade ner i marken, och mumlade  
"Vad var det du…", men stoppade. Jag hade kollat upp för att se hennes ansikte men såg istället hennes perfekta kropp. "Wow… Carmelita?", skrattade jag, men fortsatte att stirra som ett fån. _Den röda färgen var perfekt mot hennes orange päls_. _**TÄNK PÅ NÅGOT ANNAT, OCH SLUTA STIRRA!**_ Jag slutade stirra på hennes kropp och log när jag såg hennes ansikte. Carmelita flinade, men hon rodnade också.  
"Ta och stoppa tillbaka ögonen i skallen, Ringsvans", flinade hon, men jag fortsatte att iaktta henne. "Ta ett foto, Cooper, det håller längre", skrattade Carm och jag kände att jag rodnade (IGEN!). Det var verkligen bara Carm som kunde få mig mållös.  
"Jo, jag ville säga att våra saker kunde ligga kvar här. Jag tror att vi kan ha koll på dem", log Carm och vi gick sedan tillsammans mot vattnet. Carm gick mot vattnet, men jag stannade på stranden. "Carmelita, jag kan verkligen inte simma!", svarade jag och lät nervös. Jag hade aldrig tyckt om djupt vatten. "Men du kommer kunna det snart, Sly. Kan du rörelserna?", undrade hon och jag nickade till svar. Jag kunde dem… det var inte det som var problemet. "Men vad är problemet då?", log Carm. "Jag sjunker som en sten!", skrattade jag, men var faktiskt sanningen. Jag lärde mig aldrig hur man skulle flytta. _Hur kan man slappna av, när man hela tiden tror att man ska drunkna?_  
Carmelita log, och såg ut som att hon förstod vad jag menade… hur kunde hon förstå? Carm hade säkert lärt sig simma när hon var liten… innan hon växte upp. Det kändes åter igen som en dum idé att inte vi aldrig följde med på Happy Camper simlektioner. _Men vem skulle ha trott att jag någonsin skulle behöva kunna simma?_ "Men för att flytta måste du lita på vattnet och inte vara rädd för det. Så här", log hon och lutade sig mot vattnet. Självklart att Carm skulle klara av att simma… hon verkade alltid vara lika lätt som luft. Jag var mer som en sten mot vattnet. _Så lättare sagt än gjort, Carm_. "Försök du…", bad hon och jag var glad att jag inte sagt min tanke högt. Jag såg att Carm brydde sig. "Jag har försökt… flera gånger, men jag kan inte lita på vattnet. Jag kan inte alltid vara säker på att det är någon som är villig att rädda mig", förklarade jag och skrattade lågt. "Därför har jag hållit mig borta i fem veckor. Bentley och Murray har försökt att få mig till den där dumma simskolan. Jag vet redan hur man gör… men vattnet gör mig stressad. Jag kan inte slappna av".  
Det var konstigt hur lätt det var att förklara för Carmelita… när dem andra som varit runt omkring mig faktiskt kände mig bättre, _Eller?_ Kanske var det mitt riktiga jag… jag tror inte att jag skulle vågat erkänna för dem andra att jag faktiskt var rädd för vattnet. Carm avbröt mina tankar. "Litar du på mig, Sly?". Jag nickade försiktigt. "Hur mycket litar du på mig?", undrade hon och såg rakt in i mina ögon. _Hon visste att jag inte kunde ljuga för henne då…  
_"Carmelita, jag skulle göra allt för dig. Den finns ingen person utanför mitt gäng, som jag litar på mer än dig", log jag. Det var sanningen, jag skulle göra vad som helst för henne… hon behövde bara be mig. _**Var det verkligen så svårt att tänka?**_ "I så fall, låt mig hjälpa dig. Jag tänker inte förlora dig på grund av att du inte kan simma", bad Carm och lät lite ledsen. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför hon gjorde det här… Carmelita brukar vara den som vägrar vistas i samma rum som mig utan sin chockpistol. Hon skulle inte göra det här om hon verkligen inte trodde på det… eller om hon hade någon plan. **Sly, vad har du att förlora? Säg Ok!** "Okej…", viskade jag, men jag visste att hon hörde mig. Carm grabbade tag i min hand, så hårt att det hördes en liten smäll. Sedan gick vi tillsammans längre ut i havet. Jag kände snarare än såg att det blev djupare. Tanken på djupare vatten gjorde mig illamående… jag såg på Carmelita, och blev lugnare. "Okej, Sly. Vila din rygg mot mina armar och försök att blunda. Gör inget, bara lyssna på min röst och lita på mig. Jag kommer aldrig att skada dig", log Carm och jag blundade. Var det inte fantastisk hur min fobi hade fått Carm och mig att komma närmare. Det kändes mer omöjligt än att försöka ta in sig i valvet (som var mitt!). _Förresten, varför tittar du sådär på mig… jag sa aldrig att jag inte hade en fobi. Jag sa bara att det inte var för vatten… utan för djupt vatten. Det är en skillnad!  
_"Du känner mina armar hårt mot dig… jag vägrar att släppa dig. Som alltid står vi tillsammans... du känner hur du svävar", viskade Carm mot mitt öra. Jag visste att hon ville att jag skulle vara tyst… så jag var det. Hon fortsatte "Du hör ett ljud, du lyssnar – på våra hjärtan som slår som ett". Hon flyttade sin ena hand från min rygg och placerade den lätt på mitt bröst. Jag visste att hon skulle höra mina hjärtslag och jag var glad att hjärtat höll sig lugnt. "Du känner mina läppar röra dina", andades Carm och kysste mig lätt på läpparna. Jag visste att jag nu kunde flytta. "Du känner hur glädjen tar över allt, men du vet att mina armar alltid finns där som stöd. Du gör försiktigt rörelserna som du lärde dig för så länge sedan, och förvånas över hur lätt det faktiskt var", viskade Carm och jag gjorde som hon sa. Inte för att jag lovade henne, utan för att jag visste att det som hon sa var sant. "Sly, titta nu långsamt upp", log hon och jag sa som hon gjorde. Så långsamt jag kunde öppnade jag ögonlocken och möttes av Carmelitas vackra leende. Samma leende som jag såg hela tiden, oavsett om jag sov eller var vaken. Samma leende som jag hoppades att jag skulle få se när jag vaknade på morgonen… för alltid. Jag märkte då vad jag gjorde…  
"Jag flyter? JAG FLYTER FAKTISKT", utbrast jag men kom då på en sak. "Du kan försöka ta bort dina armar, Carm", log jag och fortsatte att stirra på henne.  
"Eh Sly, jag tog bort dem när jag kysste dig", rodnade Carm. Det var faktiskt första gången som hon erkände att hon kysste mig. Hon hade gjort det flera gånger förut, men vägrade alltid att erkänna. Det var samma sak som dansen i Indien. Carmelita sa alltid att en av anledningarna till att Interpol fortfarande anklagade henne för dansen, var för att jag valde att bjuda upp henne. Men om jag inte minns fel, så var det Carm som kom till mig. Hon valde att prata med mig, och varför skulle jag då inte försöka bjuda upp henne på en dans. Okej, planen var ju att imponera på henne med hennes _kollega_ Neyla… så jag kunde dansa med henne. Men Carmelita kom till mig… precis som hon gjorde idag. **COOPER, SLUTA DAGDRÖMMA! LYSSNA PÅ VAD HON SA, DU GJORDE DET SJÄLV**, ropade rösten inom mig. _Okej, är man knäpp när ditt inre medvetande kallar dig vid efternamn och skriker åt dig vad du ska göra?_ Jag ställde mig upp och märkte att jag nästan inte kunde nå marken. Carm höll i min hand… men jag kände hur lätt det var att flytta. Nu förstod jag vad folk menade… du behövde inte stressa dig över det djupa vattnet… bara låtsas att det här var samma sak som du gjorde sedan du lärde dig att gå.  
"Så jag simmade faktiskt själv, helt själv?", undrade jag och kände mig som en liten pojke, som äntligen fått det han önskat sig hela livet. Jag drog Carmelita till mig och kramade henne hårt. Jag visste inte vad jag gjorde… men det kändes som rätt sak att göra.  
"Tack, Carmelita, jag älskar dig, mer än någ-", började jag men tystnade. _Vad sysslade jag med egentligen?_ Jag släppte henne och såg då att Carmelita skrattade svagt. Jag visste inte om det var meningen att jag skulle höra henne, men jag gjorde det.  
"Cooper, ta det lugnt. Vi är inte klara på långa vägar", skrattade Carm och påminde mig lite om en lärare. Det var ganska roligt. Vi hade gått från att vara tjuv och polis, till att bli elev och lärare. _Snacka om yrkesbyte._ Jag var säker på att om någon från Interpol skulle se henne, vi båda (Carmelita) få en massa problem.  
"Det där var bara ryggsim. Bröstsim är lika viktig men det är lättare att lära sig flytta på rygg", flinade Carm och verkade faktiskt inte oroa sig ifall någon skulle se oss.  
"Men jag kan det nu!", envisades jag och simmade så långt jag kunde – men självklart tröttnade jag. _Hallå, jag är faktiskt inte van att simma… sådant tar tid!_  
"Jaså Cooper?" skrattade Carm när hon kom fram till mig. _Carmelita verkade inte det minsta trött!_ Jag förstod mig inte riktigt på hur Carm kunde hinna med allt och samtidigt hålla koll på mig och mitt gäng. Carm var verkligen den bästa inspektorn Interpol någonsin hade haft. "Du måste simma längre än så där", flinade Carm och jag visste att hon hade rätt.  
"Okej då…" suckade jag och fick Carm att skratta. Jag kände mig som den där lilla pojken igen… som blivit tillsagd av sin lärare att göra klart uppgiften, istället för att gå på rast. _Vad kan jag säga? Sly Cooper är längst inne fortfarande den där 8 åriga pojken. _Carmelita lät mig simma flera olika längder samtidigt som hon berättade att det var flera länder som hade lagar på att alla skulle lära sig att simma. Hon visade även hur långt man skulle kunna klara av för att lära sig. Sitta längden var den längsta, så jag visste att det skulle vara djupast där. Carmelita simmade dit först och väntade på mig. Det är så långt borta att jag tror att jag måste ropa för att Carm ska höra mig, och det är inget problem på Carms hörsel. Den är nästan lika bra som min… faktiskt.  
"Det här blir din sista längd", ropade Carm och för första gången ropade hon på mig, annars brukade hon alltid skrika. Det här kändes mycket trevligare, även om hon höjde rösten mot mig.  
"Hur djupt är det?", ropade jag tillbaka och lyckades inte hålla rädslan borta. _Vart kom den ifrån?_ Det var egentligen meningen att jag skulle säga _Okej_, och sedan simma vidare. Jag förstod inte riktigt varför jag blev rädd igen.  
"Jag vet inte, Sly. Det är kanske runt tre meter", ropade Carm och lyckades faktiskt inte lugna ner mig för första gången. "Men var inte orolig ringsvans, jag är här!", hojtade hon igen och jag hörde att hon log. _**Hon har rätt, varför är du så rädd? Carmelita väntar på dig där – simma dit och möt upp henne**_, flinade rösten igen. För en gång skull verkade det som att jag var den smarta av oss två. _**Men vad är smart med att låta henne vänta? Är du en fegis**_, hånade rösten och jag lät bli att göra något.  
"Jag tror att inte att jag kan", mumlade jag, men av någon anledning hörde Carm mig, för innan jag hann ångra att jag sa det, skrek Carm tillbaka  
"Lita på mig Sly, du kan. Försök i alla fall". Det kändes konstigt att Carm var den som försökte peppa mig. Åter igen, verkade det som att vi hade bytt personlighet.  
"SLYYY!" Skrek Carm och drog mig tillbaka till verkligheten. Jag hade aldrig i hela mitt liv känt hjärtat slå så hårt… aldrig hört Carmelita Fox låta så rädd.  
"CARM, VAD ÄR DET?", hojtade jag tillbaka och hoppas in i varenda cell i kroppen att hon skulle svara. Det var mörkt, men min syn var det inget fel på. Jag såg en hand vifta i luften, och visste att det var Carm.  
"SLY, MITT BEN HAR STELNAT, JAG KAN INTE RÖRA PÅ MIG. SNÄLLA, HJÄLP MIG", skrek Carm och jag hörde att hennes röst var en blandning mellan rädsla och… smärta. "CARMELITA!", skrek jag så högt jag kunde – rädslan hördes lika högt i min röst.  
_**HOPPA I VATTNET, OCH HJÄLP HENNE DIN IDIOT**_, morrade mitt medvetande.  
_Jag har aldrig känt mig så rädd i hela mitt liv… aldrig så tom, kall och… oduglig. _


	4. Kapitel III: Carmys hemlighet

**Kapitel III: Carmys hemlighet**

_**Sly Cooper perspektiv  
**Amsterdam, okända stranden, sent på kvällen (riktigt sent) _

Allt gick så snabbt, jag förstod knappt vad som hände. Ena stunden var allt perfekt, för att i nästa sekund förändras till en av dem värsta kvällarna i mitt liv.  
"Carmelita!" Skrek jag igen, men jag fick inget svar från henne.  
_**SLUTA GAPA, DIN IDIOT. HJÄLP HENNE ISTÄLLET, ELLER TÄNKER DU BARA STÅ DÄR OCH GLO?**_ skrek rösten inom mig. Jag visste att den hade rätt; jag tänkte inte förlora Carm idag… eller någon annan dag. Jag hoppade i vattnet och började simma. Jag kände hur det blev djupare och djupare, men jag fortsatte. Det fanns inte en chans att jag tänkte vila för än jag hittade henne. Det var mörkt, jag kunde verkligen inte se något, men jag försökte urskilja varje liten skugga, bara för att hitta något som visade på det fanns liv där ute. Allt jag bad om medans jag simmade var att Carm fortfarande lyckades hålla sig kvar vid vattenytan och att hon inte börjat sjunka än. _Sjunka ner i det kalla vattnet…_ jag försökte få den tanken att försvinna lika fort som jag kom på den, och fortsatte att simma. Jag vet inte hur jag lyckades, men jag kände att jag rörde mig snabbare mot vattnet samtidigt som jag lyckades ropa ut Carmelitas namn hela tiden. Jag hade simmat en bra bit, och kände med fötterna att det var ganska djupt. Men då såg en orange figur… och visste att det bara fanns en person ute i vattnet nu – Carmelita Fox. Jag simmade fram till henne och jag märkte inte hennes ansiktsuttryck. Det enda jag gjorde var att hålla om henne, så hårt jag kunde – så jag aldrig skulle förlora henne igen. Jag kände tårarna försiktigt falla ner för kinder, när jag kom på hur nära jag var att missta henne. Carm torkade försiktigt bort dem och höll hårdare om mig. Till min förvåning fylldes luften av ljudet från Carms skratt. Hon visste att det skulle få mig att bli lite lugnare, men jag förstod inte riktigt varför hon skrattade – _hade Carm inte precis varit med om en nära döden upplevelse?  
Varför var hon så glad? Varför var jag den enda som verkade vara i chock?_ Carmelita höll något hemligt för mig, och jag ville verkligen veta vad det var.  
"Kom Cooper, så simmar vi tillbaka. Ingen får ju skada sig… det skulle ju förstöra kvällen helt", skrattade Carm och släppte mig innan hon började simma tillbaka till stranden. _Vad var det egentligen frågan om?_ Hon var skadad för några få minuter sen. _Vad fan var det som hände?  
_Jag kände att ilskan inom mig växte för varje fråga som skapades i mitt huvud och jag kände att klumpen var tillbaka i magen. Jag visste inte varför… men den här gången var det inte för att jag var ledsen över henne. Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle ske, men för första gången var jag faktiskt arg på Carmelita.  
"Du, Ringsvans, varför är du så blek? Vi mår ju bra", flinade hon och drog mig mot stranden. När vi kom fram till vår plats drog hon ner oss båda på filten. _Varför jag var blek? Varför tror hon att jag blek?_ Jag hade trott i flera minuter att hon skulle dö… att hon var död. Och så sitter hon där och skämtar om det som om hon nästan drunknar varje gång hon simmar med någon. _Vänta… hon drunknade?_ Hon skrek om att hennes ben hade stelnat… hur kunde hon då vara så frisk? Jag tittade försiktigt upp och såg att Carm fnissade lågt. _Tyckte hon att det här var roligt, för att hon lyckats lura mig?  
_"Fox, vad är det som är så roligt?", morrade jag och lät ilskan komma ut. Jag trodde att det skulle förvåna henne… eller åtminstone göra henne lite allvarligare, men hon bara satt där och flinade.  
"JAG FATTAR INTE ENS ATT JAG OROADE MIG FÖR DIG", röt jag, och den här gången hade jag lyckats fånga hennes uppmärksamhet. "FOX, JAG VILL INTE SE DIG IGEN!", hörde jag mig själv skrika, men kände samtidigt tårarna falla ner för kinderna. _Varför grät jag? _Jag ville det här.  
"Sly, snälla lyssna på mig", log hon försiktigt och försökte lägga en hand på min kind… men jag slog bort den.  
"Fox, fattar du inte? Jag trodde att du skulle dö, och allt du gör är att sitta där och skratta", skrattade jag utan någon glädje alls. _Jag fattade inte varför jag gjorde såhär mot mig… och mot henne._  
"Sly, fatta själv. Du behövde lära dig… det där var enda sättet", försökte hon förklara, men jag antog att jag inte lyssnade.  
"Åh, tack så mycket för hjälpen då", svarade jag sarkastisk tillbaka men fortsatte: "Men var det värt det? Varför gjorde du det? Så jag kunde hata dig? Vet du, jag gör det. Fox, jag hatar dig". Jag vet inte varför, men någonstans djupt inom mig önskade jag att jag inte sagt det, för när jag talat färdigt så såg jag hennes tårar rinna.  
Jag gjorde inget… bara satt där och tyckte att mitt liv var surt.  
"Det roliga är att det var värt det. Det är lika bra att du hatar mig, Sly. Det är så det borde vara mellan oss. Men varför jag gjorde det? Jo, för att jag är trött på att oroa mig för dig. Inte bara jag… men din familj också", började hon, men jag lät inte henne fortsätta.  
"Vilken familj, min familj har varit död sedan jag var åtta", svarade jag tillbaka och försökte hålla ilskan borta.  
"Sly, jag vet det. Du vet, jag är faktiskt inspektör… när ska du någonsin inse det?", skrattade hon, nästan som att hon pratade med sig själv. _Men så tittade hon på mig… nej, hon iakttog bara mina ögon_. "Men jag menade faktiskt Bentley, Murray, Gurun och… åh, Penelope. Dem är din familj, och du har hållit dig undan från alla. Även från mig", grät hon. _Jag fattade fortfarande inte…_ "Så ja, det var värt det. Det spelar ingen roll om jag har förlorat den enda vän jag någonsin haft", mumlade hon och tittade bort.  
"Se på mig Fox", viskade jag och försökte få henne att titta på mig. Jag var på väg att säga förlåt, så många gånger jag orkade… även om det tog hela natten, men så tittade hon på mig. Hennes blick var fylld med så mycket sorg… mer sorg än när hon pratade om sin familj. **DIN IDIOT, TITTA VAD DU GJORDE MOT HENNE**, röt rösten inom mig. Jag ville ge mig själv en örfil. _Hur kunde jag låta ilskan ta över mig sådär? Hur kunde jag ens säga dem där orden? _Innan jag ens hann göra något… innan jag ens hann tänka så linkade hon sina armar runt min hals och tryckte sina läppar mot min mun. Carmelita hade aldrig kysst mig sådär, aldrig så vilt, som om den här var hennes sista. Det roliga var att jag försökte dra mig från kyssen (jag ville ha svar först…), medans hon bara höll hårdare om mig. Tillslut släppte hon mig, men bara på grund av att hon behövde andas.  
"Sluta", andades jag.  
"Nej", andades hon tillbaka och jag såg att hennes ögon brann av iver. Hon tryckte sig mot mina läppar igen, och stal en ny kyss. Jag vet inte hur längre vi höll på sådär… och hur många gånger hon kysste mig på nytt, men jag kände tillslut ilskan försvinna… bortblåst som den aldrig varit där. Tillslut gjorde jag som hon ville, rullade ovanpå och kysste tillbaka. Jag kände henne le mot mina läppar och jag kunde låta bli att skratta svagt, Carm släppte mig och fnissade. _Hon verkade nästan alltid få som hon vill, på ett eller annat sätt._  
"Carmelita, jag är så ledsen. Jag menar inte ett ord av det jag sa!", sa jag så snabbt att jag fick svårt att skilja på orden. _Jag ville bara få ut det… jag ville bara att hon skulle veta det, innan hon hatade mig för alltid._  
"Sly, jag förtjänade det och mycket mer än så. Men ingen skada skedd, fast det är lite kallt ute nu. Kom så packar vi ihop våra saker och åker hem", log hon.  
"Carm, våra kläder…", mumlade jag och vilade mot henne en sista gång, hud mot hud.  
"Åh, jag visst ja… men Sly, kan du…", rodnade hon och kikade på mig. _Vad höll jag egentligen på med?_ Jag rodnade och flyttade på mig, bort så fort jag kunde.  
"Den här gången byter jag nog om här… och du kan gå någon annanstans", fnissade Carm och jag antog att hon mindes vårt lilla möte innan.  
"Jag trodde att vi aldrig skulle prata om det igen", skrattade jag med och började resa på mig igen.  
"Om vad då?", undrade hon och log igen. Jag bara fortsatte skratta medans jag gick så långt det behövdes för att jag inte skulle se henne. När jag bytt tillbaka till mina vanliga kläder märkte jag hur kallt det faktiskt hade hunnit bli. En isande vind blåstes mot mig och jag gjorde vad jag kunde för att hålla värmen. Den här kvällen hade verkligen varit annorlunda på alla sätt och viss, och Carm hade åter igen lyckats förvåna mig. Jag försökte fokusera medans jag gick tillbaka till Carmelita, och såg då att hon åter hade sätt på sig den blåa klänningen och läderjackan som jag kände igen allt för väl. Filten vi hade suttit på var borta och vart enda tecken på att vi varit där var försvunnen.  
"Det är dags att gå hem… jag menar till dig", log Carm svagt och tittade bara på mig. _Hon verkade inte vilja skiljas från mig lika lite som jag ville_. "När vi kommer fram så berättar jag allt", fortsatte hon, men jag hörde knappt vad hon sa. _Berätta vad? Hade hon inte svarat på allt?  
_Vi satte oss på motorcykeln igen och överraskade nog så lät Carm mig köra igen. När jag kände att hon höll mig hårt om midjan, startade jag motorn och satt kurs mot basen. "Carm, du är inte orolig för att jag ska köra snabbt igen?", skämtade jag medans jag hade blicken på vägen – hon skulle aldrig förlåta mig om vi krockade och hamnade på sjukhuset. "Jag tror du vet vad som kommer att hända då", fnissade hon men fortsatte "Men du har väl inte så bråttom tillbaka?". _Carmelita kände mig alltför väl…  
_Jag påmindes när hon fnissade mot min rygg, vad ilskan fått mig att göra. Jag trodde aldrig att jag kunde bli så arg… eller någonsin skulle kunna skrika åt henne. Inte ens mot Clockwerk, person – om han ens var en person – jag hatade mer än någon annan, hade jag förlorat humöret. Det var lätt att känna sig fokuserad och tänka på det som var viktigast.  
När jag tjöt mot Carm, tänkte jag inte med hjärnan utan snarare med hjärtat. Jag lovade mig själv – gång på gång – att aldrig bli så arg igen.  
Det ironiska var att när humöret var som viktigast för samtalet var det Carm som hade lyckats hålla sig lugn. Hon försökte till och med att förklara sin sak, utan att ens höja rösten.  
_Jag var glad att stranden hade varit tom…  
_På något sätt hade jag lyckats koncentra mig på vägen samtidigt, och jag märkte att vi kommit fram till basen. Jag stannade cykeln, men jag sa inget… Carm sa inget. Vi bara satt där och lät sekunderna gå och bli minuter. Bara stirrade in i varandras ögon, och önskade att vi kunde vara såhär för alltid. Jag var rädd att säga något, för jag ville inte att hon skulle försvinna igen.  
"Sly, Carm… ni är äntligen tillbaka. Klockan är redan ett! Kom in", ropade en bekant från villan – Penelope, men jag överraskades av att två personer stod bakom henne.  
"Carmelita, ta med dig Sly och kom in. Han lyssnar ändå bara på dig", ropade en röst jag inte hört tala till mig på längre – Bentleys. Men det lät som att han skrattade.  
_Vad Penelope än hade sagt till honom och Murray, så hade hon verkligen lyckats_. Carm fnissade lågt och tog tag i min hand, och drog in mig i lägenheten. Det kändes så konstigt att det var Carm som ville in dit, och att jag ville vara kvar här ute.  
"Kom nu, det är dags för dig att möta alla igen", viskade hon i mitt öra och drog in mig genom dörren. När vi kom in, möttes vi av allas leenden och det verkade som att alla hade glömt vadslagningen. Den enda frågan som cirkulerade i mitt huvud var: _Vad fan sysslar dem med?  
_"Carmelita, vi är ledsen om Sly sårade dig tidigare ikväll. Vi vet att Sly aldrig menade det… men han har ibland svårt att kontrollera dig", brummade Murray och log som aldrig förr. Vi gick tillsammans in i vardagsrummet, medans frågorna bildades i mitt huvud.  
"Ja, han har det lite svårt, speciellt när det handlar om dig. Och så kallar han mig överbeskyddande", log Bentley försiktigt. _Hur kunde dem veta vad som hände på en strand?_ En strand alldeles för långt bort för att dem skulle höra något.  
"Det gör inget… men hur kunde ni?", frågade Carm och stirrade chockat på dem båda – det där verkade inte hon heller vara informerad om.  
"Åh, tack vare den här", log Penelope och visade någon robotliknad sak. Jag förstod först inte vad det var… men såg sen linsen. Det var en kamera… dem hade sett allt!  
"Okej… varför?", undrade Carm och trots att jag såg ilskan i hennes ögon, så hördes den inte i hennes röst. Jag visste att ingen av dem skulle upptäcka något.  
"Eftersom vi måste vara förberedda ifall något skulle hända. Det lustiga med den här lillen grejen är att du kan välja om du bara vill ha ljudinspelning eller bildinspelning också. Så det mesta är ändå bara röster, och självklart är allt redan borta. Är du arg, Carm?", undrade Penelope och av någon anledning så tittade hon bara på Carmelita. "Nej… jag antar att det var viktigt. Men du kunde ha sagt något innan… typiskt läskiga mekaniker", skämtade Carm och dem andra skrattade. Jag förstod nu att dem måste ha träffats innan… det var så uppenbart. "Jag är i alla fall ingen snut med kort stubin", skämtade Penelope tillbaka och Carm skrattade istället för att bli arg. Penelope fortsatte "Men om jag sagt något hade du aldrig gått med på det, eller hur? Vi har ju inte precis varit bästisar hela livet". _Jag kände ilskan inom mig växa igen…  
Varför tyckte Carm att det var så lugnt att mitt gäng hade spionerat på henne?  
_Jag kände att jag tryckte ner Carms hand för att jag inte skulle låta ilskan ta över mig igen, och hon lät mig. Antagligen förstod hon… och jag kollade ner på våra hårt sammanlänkade händer – Carm hand var röd, och det såg ut som att någon droppe blod rann från hennes hand. Det räckte för att göra mig illamående. Jag förstod inte hur jag kunde skada henne igen. Jag tittade försiktigt upp och såg ett glatt leende, samtidigt som hon samtalade med dem andra. Varken ilska eller hat syntes i hennes blick, om något så såg hon glad ut. _Jag förstod inte hur hon höll ut. Hur lyckades hon vara så lycklig trots att jag gång på gång skadade henne… och på samma dag också? _Carmelita var perfekt på alla sätt och det kändes inte som att jag förtjänade henne.  
**Skärp dig, och gör något åt saken! Håll om henne, kyss henne så hårt du orkar… strunta i alla andra, bara gör något, istället för att sitta där och tycka synd om dig själv**, ropade mitt inre medvetande, och jag visste att den hade rätt. Jag behövde göra något som visade att jag älskade henne, lika mycket som för sex veckor sedan.  
Jag flyttade ner mina händer och placerade dem försiktigt runt hennes midja och flyttade mig närmare henne. Jag tryckte henne mot soffan, och kände känslorna inom mig explodera. _Varenda cell i kropp visste vad jag ville göra, och såg till att jag gjorde det._ Jag pressade mina läppar mot henne, men den här gången tänkte jag se till att jag fick ut så mycket jag kunde av kyssen. Jag brydde mig inte om att gänget satt i närheten, jag brydde mig inte om att jag var mästertjuv eller att hon var polis. Det enda som betydde något var att hon för tillfället var min. Jag slickade svagt hennes underläpp, så jag kunde köra in tungan i hennes mun, men självklart vägrade hon. Jag tog försiktigt upp min högra hand, samtidigt som våra läppar var sammanlänkade och masserade hennes hals. Det fungerade… Carm stönade lätt, och öppnade munnen. Jag förde in min tunga i hennes mun och jag kände hur våra tungor brottades om vems som skulle dominera. Jag fortsatte och tillslut släppte jag också ut ett stön.  
"Hör ni…", hörde jag Murray mumla, men jag svarade bara med ett "mm…".  
"Sly… inspektör Fox?", mumlade Bentley och fick samma som mitt svar av Carm.  
"Det dem försöker säga är, skaffa er ett rum va?", fnissade Penelope och jag släppte försiktigt Carms läppar. _Jag vet inte vad det var, men något gjorde mig så arg._  
"Jasså, nu ska vi vara privata? Men när man helst av allt vill vara det, så måste ni hålla koll på oss", svarade jag henne och kände hur jag höjde rösten. _Jag kände mig ganska korkad… men vad var felet? Det var aldrig min idé att spionera på någon.  
_"Sly, bli inte arg igen", hörde jag Carm mumla tyst i mitt öra. Jag svarade inte henne… mitt ansikte var tomt. "Sly Cooper, gå genast upp på ditt rum. Jag vill prata med dig! Du lovade mig en sak", log Carm men jag hörde hotet i hennes röst. Jag visste att jag inte kunde säga emot henne… så jag gjorde som hon sa. _Jag kände mig som en liten pojke som hade blivit uppskickat till sitt rum, utan någon vidare bra anledning._ När jag började gå upp för trappan hörde jag Carm prata igen… men inte med mig. "Jag lovar att försöka prata med honom… men var är hans rum?", undrade Carm och försökte skratta för att lätta upp stämningen.  
"En trappa upp, hallen åt vänster… längst bort", mumlade Penelope men av någon anledning verkade hennes röst tom… nästan död. Jag hörde Carm krama om henne och sedan komma springandes bakom mig. Jag hade hunnit till mitt rum och var självklart korkad nog att slå igen dörren – _**hårt**_.  
"Sly… öppna genast dörren", sa Carm och bankade på dörren. Jag satt på min säng, och struntade i att gå fram. Jag tänkte inte öppna den där dörren.  
"Sly, sluta vara så barnlig och öppna dörren. Du vet ändå att jag kommer att vinna det här", skrattade hon och jag gav mig. Carmelita hade rätt, det skulle hon. Jag hade ingen anledning att vara arg på henne. Jag gick fram och försiktigt öppnade dörren, men satte mig sedan på sängen igen. Jag hade en känsla av att det här skulle ta lite tid.  
"Dörren är öppen", svarade jag utan någon som helst glädje i rösten.  
"Inte längre, Cooper", skrattade hon och jag hörde att Carm låste dörren. Hon stod fortfarande med ryggen mot mig, så hon såg inte att mitt humör hade ändrats. Hon vände sig och gick långsamt fram till mig. "Sly, vad är det som är felet?", undrade hon och satte sig bredvid mig.  
"Jag vet inte… allt. Förresten, Carmelita, vad gör du här?", undrade jag. _Hon hade slutfört sin plan… det fanns väl ingen anledning för Carm att vara kvar?_ Jag såg att Carm försökte blinka bort något _(tårar?)_ och stirrade sedan direkt på mig.  
"Sly… faktiskt så vet jag inte. Jag antar att du… betyder mer för mig, än jag kan… eller vill förstå", mumlade hon och lutade sig mot min axel. Jag lät hennes huvud vara kvar där och försökte hålla om henne; hon lät mig. Det kändes så konstigt att Carmelita hade varit snuten som jagat mig världen över under alla dessa år, och hon så sent som för några veckor blev sur på mig när hon såg mig på gatan, här i Amsterdam.  
"Carm… vad var det som du vill prata med mig om?", undrade jag och tänkte på om det var något speciellt som hon sagt under kvällen. Det var faktiskt flera saker hon nämnt, men inget som verkade så viktigt för tillfället.  
"Ringsvans, har du redan glömt bort?", frågade Carm men skrattade. Det kändes skönt att höra henne skratta… jag tycker inte om att göra hennes ledsen. Jag nickade försiktigt vilket fick Carm att skratta ännu mer. "Du lovade mig att du skulle prata med ditt gäng… inte skrika på dem", förklarade Carm och log, men hennes blick var sträng.  
"Ja… men… förlåt mig", bad jag och gav upp. _Carmelita hade rätt… det som hände där ner var korkat… den där dumma vadslagningen var korkad._  
"Det gör inget Sly, allt som räknas nu är att du är här… och kvar, för en gång skull", skrattade hon under tiden som hon flyttade närmare mig.  
"Minns du alla gånger som du lämnat mig… förbannad efter en flörtig kommentar eller en kyss? Den här gången har du ingen stans att ta vägen", fnissade Carm men tystade. Jag hörde henne lågt räkna ner från tio.  
_Tio… nio… åtta… sju… sex… fem… fyra… tre… två… ett  
_Carmelita tryckte sina läppar mot mig, för vad som kändes som tusende gången för ikväll, men jag älskade det lika mycket den här gången. Men den här var ganska lik den första som hon gav mig… efter att jag "räddade" henne. Den här var het, det kändes som vi åter stod på en eld – vi brann, av all lycka som fanns i världen. Jag tvivlade ett tag att det fanns någon som var lyckligare än mig just nu.  
_Sedan den första minut då jag träffade henne ville jag kyssa dem där läpparna, och hålla om henne så hårt jag kunde._ Jag trodde aldrig att det skulle bli möjligt… men jag hade tydligen fel. Här stod vi, mästertjuv och polis, med sammanflätade fingrar och läpparna tryckta mot varandra… utan att bry oss om vad omvärlden tyckte om det. Jag hade aldrig kunnat föreställa mig att min envishet och… tja, fobi för djupt vatten skulle leda till det här. Jag hade flera gånger under dem där sex veckorna velat ge upp och bara gå tillbaka till mitt normala liv, men jag var glad att jag inte gjorde det. Det verkade som att allt Carmelita behövde var tid… men så hörde jag ett klick. _Okej, vad var det?_ Jag försökte röra på mina armar… men det gick inte. Jag satt fast, så antog att det var Carm och öppnade ögonen. Jag såg att hon också gjord det och långsamt flinade mot mig.  
"Carm… varför kan jag inte röra mina armar?", undrade jag då jag såg ha sina händer framför sig. Det var visst inte Carm som höll fast mig ändå.  
"Minns du din lilla kyss i Ryssland, för fem år sedan?", flinade Carm. _Hur kunde jag glömma det underbara minnet?_ Det hade inte bara varit den unga inspektorns första kyss, utan även min första. Men jag hade lurat henne och använt hennes handklovar till att låsa fast henne med räcket. _Jaha… det var det hon menade._  
"Du har låst fast mig!", konstaterade jag förvirrat och såg Carmelita leende nicka samtidigt som nickade. "Carm, du vet att dem här är lätta för mig… eller hur?", skrattade jag, men kände att något var fel. _Hon visste redan att vanliga handbojor inte skulle räcka för mig._ "Cooper, det är vad du tror. Jag måste tyvärr meddela dig att dem här inte är så lätta", fnissade hon medans hon kastade upp något i luften och sedan fångade det i handen. Mitt öga hann i alla fall att uppfatta vad det var – en nyckel.  
"V-vad m-menar d-du?", frågade jag men hörde att min röst hackade. Det stämde inte… om Carm tänkte arrestera mig, skulle hon ha gjort det för länge sedan.  
"Jo, dem här är specialgjorda. Du behöver faktiskt två nycklar för att låsa upp den här, och båda måste sättas i samtidigt. Så din käpp klarar inte av den", log hon men fortsatte: "Tycker du om dem?".  
Jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra, så jag skrattade. Carmelita lyckades faktiskt alltid, när hon verkligen ville något.  
**Men det där var ändå rätt åt dig**, skrattade en röst inom mig.  
"Så nu då?", undrade jag och såg mig runt efter den andra nyckeln.  
"Nu drar jag! För nu vet du hur det känns att bli lämnad, när man längtar efter mer", skrattade hon men fortsatte: "Jag lägger den här nyckeln och din käpp på bordet. Den andra nyckeln har din familj". Carmelita ställde sig upp och visade att hon menade allvar. Hon lyfte handen, vinkade lätt, skrattade och hoppade ut genom fönstret. _Var det såhär det kändes för henne… varje gång?  
_"CARMELITA!", hörde jag mig själv skrika, i en blandning av förvåning och ilska. Det var tyst tills att jag hörde ett skratt… så hon var ändå i närheten.  
**Bra jobbat Sly! och hur ska du ta dig ut ur den här röran**, undrade mitt inre medvetande. _Carm hade verkligen tänkt på allt.  
_"Sly, mår du bra?", undrade en röst, och jag visste vem det var – Penelope. Men av någon anledning lät den fortfarande stel… och jag förstod att hon var rädd över det som hände där nere.  
**Bra, den enda personen som inte var sur på dig… och du sårade henne**, klagade rösten igen.  
"Ja… eller nej, eller jag mår bra… men jag har lite problem. Har du sett en nyckel som tillhörde Carm?", undrade jag och försökte låta så normalt som möjligt.  
"Jo, jag fick en av henne, men hon sa aldrig vad den var till", förklarade Penelope men stannade fortfarande på andra sidan dörren. Jag försökte sätta mig upp _(jag lyckades!)_ och tittade sedan på dörren. Den var öppen.  
"Ni kan komma in nu!", ropade jag ut och visste att dem alla var där ute. Jag försökte låta så glad som möjligt… utan att det skulle låta falskt. Två av dem skulle behöva hjälpa mig, om Carm hade rätt.  
"Sly… vad har hänt med dig?", undrade Penelope när hon kom in, med Bentley, Murray och Gurun i hällarna.  
"Carmelita lurade mig", mumlade jag men insåg att dem hörde mig. Jag hörde låga skratt och såg på dem… det räckte. Först brast killarna ut i skratt men sedan även Penelope, och jag med. _Jag mindes inte senast vi skrattat så här._ Jag förklarade för dem vad Carm hade sagt och dem lovade att släppa mig, på ett villkor.  
"Sly, lova att inte bli arg på någon!", bad Penelope.  
"Som om jag skulle bli arg?", skämtade jag men hörde en låg röst.  
"Sly, Anda benar-benar marah!", svarade Gurun, men inne i mitt huvud, hörde jag en vis röst som tyst mumlade: _Sly, du blev arg!  
_Jag bara nickade kort, och jag såg Gurun le. Den här gången pratade han inte… bara sa tänkte det: _Det är inget fel att bli arg, Sly. Det är mänskligt… och kan hända vem som helst. Du måste bara komma ihåg att kontrollera den känslan, precis som alla andra. Men det viktigaste är att du har insett det nu.  
_När han sa det sådär… så visste jag att jag låtit mina känslor styra mig större delen av kvällen, istället för att tänka logiskt. Jag vände mig mot dem andra, och talade så tydligt jag kunde. "Jag är så ledsen för allt. Jag förstod inte varför jag var så envis… eller varför vi ens bråkade. För några månader sedan kändes det hemskt och bara bli tvungen att skiljts åt… när Contessa tog oss. Jag vet inte hur jag tänkt dem senaste veckorna… men jag är så ledsen. Förlåter ni mig?", undrade jag och såg på dem.  
"Sly, bröder bråkar", log Bentley men avbröts Murray som fortsatte "Men dem är fortfarande bröder". Penelope bara skrattade och såg på mig.  
"Hur knasig du än, så kommer du alltid vara vår vän, Sly", fnissade hon och alla brast ut i skratt igen. _Jag hade helt glömt bort mina handbojor fortfarande satt kvar._  
"Gruppkram?", log Murray men jag flinade mot dem.  
"Hör ni, har ni inte glömt något?", undrade jag och försökte skaka lite på armarna. Det var inte så lätt.  
"Oj, ledsen Sly", svarade Penelope medans hon tog fram den enda nyckeln ur fickan. Bentley rullade fram och hämtade den andra.  
"På tre! Ett… två… tre", sa Bentley och dem stoppade in nycklarna. Jag kände att metallbitarna låssade och försökte genast få igång blodcirkulationen. _Några minuter till och mina händer hade blivit helt blåa.  
_"Sly, jag har faktiskt ett brev till dig från din mademoiselle", log Penelope och sa det sista ordet på franska. Det lät väldigt roligt… hennes nederländska dialekt med franska ord. _Vänta, ett brev… från Carmelita?_ Penelope gav mig ett kuvert som först såg ut som ett Coopermärke, i mörkret. Sedan såg jag att den var orange och vit, och hade en rävsvans dit klistrad. _Det var väl det enda som saknades?_ Ett visitkort som ett bevis på att hennes jobb var slutfört.  
Jag öppnade brevet och läste det högt:

_**Kära Sly, (glöm att jag någonsin börjar ett brev såhär igen)!**_

_**Allt det här vara bara en plan för att få dig att simma. Jag ljög att jag inte kunde simma där. Sly, du måste förstå mig – det var enda sättet. Jag behövde veta om du verkligen kunde simma, oavsett vad som än hände. Men jag är glad att du försökte rädda mig, Ringsvans. Vi kanske står på olika sidor av lagen, men du är en bra person, Cooper, det medger jag.  
Jag kan inte heller förneka att jag hade trevligt idag, för det hade jag… verkligen. När jag först träffade Penelope och ordnade vår plan ville jag bara att du skulle komma tillbaka. Jag sa till mig själv att anledningen var att jag ville arrestera dig. Nu förstår jag att det var något mer. Men det förändrar inte något, Cooper, jag ska jaga dig till världens ände, om jag måste. Läs noga nu, Ringsvans. Ta hand om er nya medlem, hon är en bra tjej, så såra henne inte igen. Hon ville vara en del av ert gäng – så låt henne.**_

_**Bränn det här meddelandet!  
Om någon i Interpol får det, så lovar jag dig, att jag personligen kommer se till att du hamnar i helvetet.  
Vi ses snart igen,  
Carmy Fox.**_

"P.S. Hälsa Bentley och Murray att Penelope och jag vinner deras korkade vadslagning", sa jag och log. Så hela planen var egentligen Penelopes idé och dem hade båda känt varandra. Verkade som att både Interpol och vi hade en riktigt bra skådespelerska var. Försäg var det här säkert inget, i jämförelse med alla åren som hon hade blivit tvungen att spela en medelåders gammal vessla. Dem andra stirrade på Penelope som om hon dansade cha-cha i baddräkt eller något. Det var kul och se att jag inte var den enda som var förvånad ikväll. Även om Carm hade försökt hålla sig undan från sina känslor i brevet, så var det lätt att uppfatta dem. Jag tänkte inte bränna det här brevet… jag tänkte spara det, precis som jag visste att hon sparade alla mina visitkort – från dag ett.  
"Men Bentley, det är något som fortfarande stör mig. Vad var det egentligen som förloraren skulle göra?", undrade Penelope och jag mindes att jag inte heller visste det. "Inget!", svarade Murray och Bentley i kör. "Ni döljer något, killar… ut med det!", flinade jag och stirrade på dem med. Jag såg att dem gav upp… dem ville inte starta ett nytt bråk igen. "Förloraren skulle bete sig som en annan person i gänget, under ett helt dygn", skrattade dem, samtidigt som dem försökte få det att låta så lågt som möjligt. Det gick faktiskt inte att missa deras ord. "Hahaha… är det sant? Det får jag inte missa… att se er tre", skrattade en röst från fönstret. Skrattet var ett ljud som jag hade fått lära känna ikväll, och tillhörde en vacker rävhona – Carmelita Montoya Fox. "Aww, jag älskar lyckliga slut", skämtade hon.  
"Tre, vad då tre? Dem är bara två, Carm…", mumlade jag, men inte särskilt övertygande. "Det är tre personer i det här rummet som har misslyckats. Minns du din förfader från vilda västern?", undrade hon och log. Tennessee _Kid _Cooper, levde under sena 1800-talets Amerika. Men Carm borde inte ens känna till honom… eller hans spelregler. Hennes familj var inte ens poliser på den tiden.  
"Tennessee _Kid _Cooper… han spelade poker på fritiden… men han hade även vadslagningar. Och regler till dem", förklarade jag, mest till dem andra som såg förvånade ut.  
"Varav en regel att den som blev lurad under vadslagningen, måste genomgå samma straff som den som förlorade. Vilket i det här fallet är två", skrattade Carm och flinade mot Bentley och Murray som såg förvånade ut. _Carmelita borde verkligen inte känna till det här!_ Jag tittade på Penelope och hon såg lika förvånad ut. Hon skakade även på huvudet som i ett försök att vissa att inte något av det här var hennes idé.  
"Carmelita… hur känner du till det här?", undrade jag och såg förvirrat på henne. Carm tittade på mitt ansikte och brast i skratt.  
"Hahaha, du vet verkligen inte, eller hur? Jag ska berätta en kort historia för dig om en gammal familjemedlem", började Carm, och satte sig vid fönsterkanten. Jag och dem andra satte sig vid min säng, en stol, skrivbordet… vart som helst faktiskt.  
"Min förfader, Agustin Fox var faktiskt polischef under den tiden i Amerika. Det vill säga tills att din gammelgammelgammel-vad-vet-jag-farfar, Tennessee _Kid_ Cooper dök upp i staden. Agustin Fox skulle vakta ett tåg, som skulle ta med all guld som grävts ut ur gruvorna. _Kid_ bestämde sig för en liten vadslagning, med ett annat gäng. Vadet gick ut på att lura Agustin Fox och råna tåget. Den som lyckades lura honom skulle behålla allt från rånet och det som dem andra ägde. Tennessee _Kid_ bestämde sig för att för att gå med på vadet, och lurade min förfader, stal allt från tåget. Något som var Tennessee _Kid_ favoritregel var nämligen att även den lurade skulle betala straffet, vilket i det här fallet var polischef Fox. Så han stal min förfaders last samt det enda som var viktigt för honom… hans bricka. Agustin Fox stod inte ut med det… blev av med sitt jobb, utslängd från staden och flyttade längre söder ner. Det tog flera generationer innan någon i min familj valde att bli polis igen. Så ja, jag råkar känna till den där regeln", log Carm efter att ha berättat färdigt, men fortsatte snabbt "Så du är den tredje personen, Sly Cooper".  
_Okej, Carm verkade inte låta mig komma undan med det här och inte heller Penelope._ Jag hade hört den där historien förut, brickan är en av dem få saker min familj har stulit från en oskyldig person… men Tennessee_ Kid_ Cooper verkade vara en liten egen…  
"Okej, ut från mitt rum…", mumlade jag och gav upp. Jag hörde Carm, Penelope skratta medans dem andra killarna mumlade något om att dem skulle gå in i deras rum. Carm gav mig en lapp, innan hon följde med Penelope ut och ner för trappan. Jag såg att det stod ett namn på lappen, "Bentley". _Typiskt att jag skulle bli honom._ Det betydde att Bentley skulle vara Murray för en dag, och Murray skulle vara mig. En lustig grej var att vi faktiskt hade varit varandra under en halloween för länge sedan. Det kändes inte så lustigt länge, och jag visste att Penelope på något sätt måste ha fått veta det. Jag tog snabbt av mina kläder och på med den blåa skjortan och jeansen. Jag fick även bytta mina skor och hanskar och ta bort min hatt. Jag vägrade att ha hans hjälm. På Bentley… såg det normalt ut, på mig skulle det verka galet. Jag tog av min mask och satte på mig ett par glasögon utan styrka.  
När jag såg min spegelbild i spegeln kunde jag inte låta bli att sucka – jag fattade inte att jag skulle låta Carmelita se mig såhär. Efter att det här var över skulle jag slå ihjäl dem två för att dem inte berättade mer om vadslagningen innan. **Lika bra och få det överstökat, Sly. En dag kanske du skrattar åt det här… som jag skrattar idag**, hånade mitt inre medvetande. _Den hade nog inte tänkt så noga på det här_. Jag gick ut ur mitt rum, mötte i hallen både Murray och Bentley. Vi hade inte hunnit långt ner för trappan för än vi möttes av ett högt skratt, men jag antog inte det var åt oss som flickorna skrattade. Dem verkade verkligen trivas i varandras sällskap. Vi gick ner och fram till dem. Det här var ändå ganska roligt, eftersom jag gjorde det tillsammans med mina två bästa vänner. När vi kom fram till dem fylldes rummet, om inte hela huset av höga skratt. Carmelita skrattade, Penelope skrattade och till och med Gurun skrattade. Han skulle vara den gamle vise mannen i gänget, och han skrattade åt det här.  
"Snygga glasögon, Ringsvans", flinade Carm, men tittade faktiskt bara på mig. Jag hörde Carmelitas telefon låta och såg henne kolla på skärmen. "Jag måste tillbaka till Interpol imorgon… idag. Penelope, lova att ta en massa bilder", skrattade Carm, och talade till Penelope men kom närmare mig.  
"Sly, jag ger er tre dagar. Åk dit ni måste… och jag tänker inte hindra er. Men om ni är kvar här om tre dagar, så tänker jag arrestera dig… och ditt gäng", log hon och var nu så nära att vi stod bröst mot bröst, nos mot nos. Hon lutade sig fram och stal försiktigt en sista kyss från mig, innan hon log och vände sig mot dem andra.  
"Hej då killar, och försök att inte bråka igen. Ta också hand om era nya gruppmedlemmar", fnissade Carm och såg på Murray och Bentley.  
"Penelope, nästa gång vi träffas så tänker jag arrestera dig oavsett vad. Då är jag inspektör Fox och du en medlem i Cooperligan. Så försök att ta hand om killarna nu!", log hon och tittade på Penelope.  
"Jag skulle inte vilja ha det på något annat sätt nu, inspektör Fox", log Penelope tillbaka. Carmelita skrattade lågt och sprang ut genom dörren. Jag var tätt bakom henne och såg att hon startade sin motorcykel, och bokstavligt talat flög iväg. _Nästa gång vi träffas måste jag fråga henne hur hon blev polis, när hon kör sådär! Fast då skulle hon var inspektör och jag var mästertjuv igen…  
_"Okej, gruppkram!", log… Bentley. Jag trodde också att det var Murray först… men märkte att han stod bredvid mig.  
"Välkommen till gänget… igen, Penelope", rodnade jag och kramade henne lite hårdare än dem andra. Jag kände någon slå till mig på benet, och såg att det var Bentley. _Hahaha, kanske det här inte var en dum idé ändå_. Så här skulle jag kunna få Bentley att avslöja sina känslor… utan att faktiskt göra det. _Fast Bentley skulle vilja slå ihjäl mig i resten av hans liv_. "Såå Bentley, vad är planen?", undrade han och tittade på mig.  
_Okej, hur skumt var inte det?_  
"Ehm, alltså…", började jag, men visste inte vad jag skulle säga. Jag var inte hjärnan i gänget, även om jag klädde mig som honom. _Verkar som Bentley ville hämnas på mig… redan nu._ Jag tittade på Penelope… jag visste att hon hade koll.  
"Penelope, du kan väl ta den här genomgången som en omväxling", log jag.  
"Okej, Sly… Bentley! Så här är det gänget, vi ska till Kina. Gänget är nämligen beroende av en större bomb och fyrverkeri expert än Bentley… så förlåt Sly", började hon… men tystande. "Men vi måste fråga Panda Kungen om hjälp", viskade hon och såg vänligt mot mig.  
_DEM VILLE FRÅGA VEM OM HJÄLP? _Jag försökte andas försiktigt och log så gått jag kunde. "Och hur ska han hjälpa oss?", undrade jag och försökte tänka så logiskt jag kunde. Dem andra stirrade på mig… skrattade lite och fortsatte sedan att förklara. _Det här kommer att bli tjugofyra långa timmar… _


	5. Epilogen: Frenemy

Epilogen: Frenemy

_**Carmelita Montoya Foxs perspektiv**_

Kunlunbergen, Kina 

Det hade redan gått fyra dagar sedan jag sist träffade Cooper. Senast jag sett honom var i Amsterdam, men han och hans gäng hade sedan försvunnit. Jag visste att dem var här – någonstans i Kunlunbergen – men jag förstod inte riktigt varför han ville hit igen. Jag var ute på min dagliga patrull och kontrollerade bara att allt var som vanligt… och att han inte hade något roligt för sig.  
_Tjejen, sluta tänka på Cooper. Koncentrera dig_, ropade polisrösten inom mig.  
Jag kom närmare vad som liknade havet… men så såg jag ett litet förråd och två skuggor. "Det där kan inte vara dem", mumlade jag och blinkade flera gånger. Jag gick närmare – skuggorna föreställde faktiskt en tvättbjörn samt en sköldpadda. Närmare bestämt en mycket bekant tvättbjörn och en nästan lika bekant sköldpadda. "Sly…", log jag, just för att jag inte kunde låta bli. Jag stannade och försökte höra vad dem pratade om.  
"Bentley, hur ska vi kunna ladda det här batteriet… här ute?", undrade Cooper som förvånansvärt nog talade ganska högt. Jag undrade för en sekund om han visste att jag var här… men så kom jag på att det var omöjligt.  
"Jag har en idé! Vi gör såhär…", började Bentley, men tystade av någon anledning. Jag försökte lyssna lite bättre och hörde honom mumla… men det var alldeles för svårt för att kunna skilja på orden. Mina tankar avbröts av ett högt skratt. Det var svårt att missa det. **Åh, jag hade verkligen saknat det… Slys alltför naiva skratt.  
**"Jag gillar verkligen den där idén", talade han om för Bentley och flinade.  
"Jag trodde att du skulle göra det", var svaret som han fick tillbaka. Bentley började sedan gå (rulla…) därifrån, och av någon konstig anledning gömde jag mig.  
_VAD GÖR DU, FOX? Du låter en brottsling rymma_, morrade polisrösten.  
Strunta i honom… Sly är viktigast, log min mindre allvarliga men dock mycket känslosammare personlighet.  
Jag vet inte varför men jag lyssnade faktiskt inte på polisrösten.  
**Cooper var ändå viktigare för mig… för min uppgift, menar jag.**  
Jag hade en känsla att han visste att jag var här. Ingen anledning att gömma sig då…  
"FRYS, COOPER", ropade jag och hopade framför honom. Ikväll tänkte jag inte låta honom rymma.  
**Carm, du har aldrig låtit honom gör något innan… han bara gör det**, skrattade mitt inre medvetande.  
"Hur kan jag frysa när mitt hjärta värms av blotta åsynen av dig", flinade han, men stod still utan att göra något. _Typiskt Cooper att alltid vilja småprata_.  
Och typiskt dig att alltid rodna åt hans kommentarer, som du förresten gillar så mycket.  
"Du har använt den förut, Ringsvans", rodnade jag, men skrattade och lyfte min chockpistol. "Så du minns verkligen allt?", skrattade Cooper, och började springa. Jag sprang efter honom. "Och så var han igång igen!", fnissade jag men fortsatte att jaga honom. Det var aldrig kul att vara polis om man inte hade något fall att jobba på. **Hur kul vara det att jobba med något, om man inte hade något att göra?** _Hon menar: hur kul är det att jobba om inte Cooper är här?_ skrattade den känslosamma delen. Jag trodde att polisrösten skulle säga emot, men hörde även den delen skratta. Håll klaffen, båda två… usch, jag håller på och blir galen. Vi fortsatte att springa, och jag fortsatte att jaga honom… men tillslut stannade han. "Carm, kan vi inte bara ha ett normalt samtal, vänner emellan? Utan att du riktar den där mot mig?", skrattade Cooper och tittade på mig.  
"Vänner?", undrade jag och sköt honom. Det var tydligt – skottet skrek: NEJ TACK!  
Typiskt Cooper så fortsatte han att springa, och tjuv & polis leken fortsatte. Men efter en stund märkte jag en sak.  
**Varför sprang Cooper egentligen runt i cirklar?** Han var säkert ute efter något. Det var något jag fått lära mig av honom… under flygturen och alla andra hundra gånger. Det konstiga var att jag märkte att jag lyckats träffa honom flera gånger med min pistol i kväll än jag någonsin hade lyckats.  
**Hade Cooper blivit segare… eller var jag bara plötsligt bättre?  
**Jag såg honom falla ihop mot marken, och för en sekund kände jag att hela min värld att höll på att rasa samman. Carmelita han mår bra, slappna av, övertygade rösten och fick mig att titta på honom igen. Cooper såg medvetslös ut… men jag såg att hans bröstkorg rörde sig upp och ned. Jag gick fram till honom. "Verkar som att jag vinner den här gången, Ringsvans!", flinade jag och satte mig på marken bredvid honom.  
**Han var verkligen medvetslös  
**VAD TROR DU? DU SKÖT HONOM MED EN CHOCKPISTOL, morrade mitt känslosamma jag.  
_Men inte på full kraft… Carmelita använder aldrig full kraft mot någon,_ log polisrösten.  
Jag var glad att i alla fall en del av mig verkade förstå mig. Jag visste att chockpistolen var ett vapen som måste på Interpol fruktade och det var få som faktiskt använde den. Jag hade använt den här, redan får början – och det kändes konstigt att behöva byta för att jag blev inspektör. Så jag valde alltid att istället använda den på ett svagare läge, speciellt när jag jagade Cooper. Jag visste att han gick mig på nerverna, men inte ens Cooper förtjänade att känna full styra från den här pistolen. Jag ställde mig försiktigt upp och rotade efter min walkie-talkie i fickan. Det var faktiskt inte så ofta som jag ville använda den… jag behövde inte Interpols hjälp.  
"Interpol, kom in", började jag och anropade dem. snälla, svara innan han vaknar. "Det här är inspektör Fox, och jag behöver hjälp, omedelbart, över", förklarade jag och hoppades att någon skulle svara.  
"Varför då inspektör Fox? Över", undrade en uttråkad röst, som jag kände igen allt för väl – chefinspektör Barkley.  
"Jag har arresterat Cooper. Jag upprepar, jag har arresterat Sly Cooper, och behöver transporthjälp… genast", förklarade jag och hoppades att Barkley inte skulle ställa några fler frågor.  
"Bra jobbat, inspektör Fox, du förtjänar en medalj, och glöm inte att när Cooper kommer hit, så får du ta en riktigt lång semester", svarade chefen… och lät glad. **Semester? **Det kändes som det vidrigaste ord jag hade hört. Jag fick lust att skrika _**Nej tack**_**,** men lät bli.** Jag hade fått nog av den lediga tiden jag haft.** Sex veckor utan jobb var mer än tillräckligt.  
"Det behövs inte, chefen. Det var faktiskt lätt", log jag, men kunde inte låta bli att tänka på en sak. Det här var alldeles för lätt… Cooper skulle aldrig låta mig fånga honom. Jag tittade försiktigt ner på honom samtidigt som jag pratade med Barkley… han rörde sig fortfarande inte. Jag hörde mummel… men jag var inte helt säker på varifrån ljudet kom. Barkley fortsatte att babbla och jag försökte att lyssna på honom, utan att låta allt för uttråkad.  
"Tack så mycket, men synda er, chefen", bad jag tillslut och kollade ner. **NEJ, NEJ, NEJ, DET VAR INTE SAN**T. Barkley hade hållit mig så upptagen, at jag låtit Sly rymma. "COOPER", morrade jag och såg mig snabbt omkring.  
"Vad är din position?", undrade Barkley från walkie-talkien. Det här kommer bli kul…  
"Det behövs inte, chefen. Cooper rymde", förklarade jag och försökte låta bli att sucka… eller låta arg.  
"INSPEKTÖR FOX, VAD PRATAR DU OM?", vrålade han. **Och folk säger att jag har kort stubin…  
**"Chefen, skrik inte. Du hörde mig, Cooper rymde", började jag men avbröts av hans skrik som bara blev högre… men det gjorde mig inte rädd. Jag hade hört honom vara arg alldeles för många gånger för att ens oroa mig. "Om du ursäktar mig, så har jag ett jobb att sköta. Klart slut, inspektör Fox", log jag och stängde av walkie-talkien. Då skulle han åtminstone inte kunna störa mig, under mitt arbete.  
_Fox, det där var verkligen en korkad idé_, mumlade polisrösten.  
Hon har varit med Sly alldeles för mycket på sistone, erkände mitt andra halva. Jag ignorerade dem och fokuserade på det enda som var viktigt… att hitta Cooper.

"Sly, batteriet är full laddat. Ta den tillbaka till basen, och glöm inte, den kan inte skydda dig från inspektör Fox chockpistol längre", förklarade Bentley genom den där bino-saken (skyll inte på mig… jag fattar aldrig vad dem kallar den för…). **Jaha, så det var därför?** Nu har i alla fall Cooper ingen stans att gömma sig från min pistol. Jag hade lust att skratta, men ville inte att han skulle höra mig. Jag gjorde mig redo att springa efter honom, men kände då plötsligt smärtan i benet… det gjorde så ont. Jag iakttog mitt ben, och såg då pistolkulan i mitt ben.  
**Någon försökte döda mig!** Jag sjönk hårt ner mot marken, samtidigt som jag skrek av värken. Jag tror att jag inbillade mig, eftersom kort efter mitt skrin hörde jag Cooper prata, trots att han var så långt borta.  
"Carm?", hörde jag honom ropa, samtidigt som det lät som att han fixade något. "Bentley, jag lämnar batteriet här. Jag måste hjälpa Carmelita", hörde jag honom säga till sin kompis och han lät faktiskt väldigt allvarlig.  
"Vad pratar du om? Ta mig dig batteriet och ta dig tillbaka till basen", hörde jag Bentley svara tillbaka. **Hörde han inte hur annorlunda Coopers röst lät, eller brydde han sig inte?  
**"Nej, du hittar batteriet i vår binocucom. Jag måste hjälpa Carmelita. Jag tror…", började Sly men tystnade. Han fortsatte snabbt: "Nej, vet att hon är skadad". Jag förstod inte hur han kunde veta.  
**Hade verkligen mitt skrik varit så högt? Eller var det bara av den anledning att jag inte var bakom honom, som vanligt?**  
"Men…", argumenterade Bentley men tystade. Han visste säkert lika väl som jag att det inte gick att övertyga Cooper när han väl bestämt sig för något.  
"Inga men… låt mig få prata med Murray…", svarade Sly och jag förstod att hans gäng inte var bredvid honom. Antagligen hade han kontaktat dem med – _vad kallade han den för?_ – jo, binocucomen. Jag försökte ignorera plågan i benet så mycket jag kunde, och försökte fokusera varenda tanke… all energi jag hade i kroppen, på vad Sly sa till dem.  
"Vad är det, Sly?", hörde jag en ny röst brumma åt honom.  
"Förlåt Murray, men jag måste hjälpa Carm", mumlade Cooper men tystade.  
**Varför var han alltid tvungen att hjälpa mig? Var det inte lättare för honom om jag inte var i närheten och hela tiden gjorde hans jobb ännu svårare?** "Batteriet är i närheten av basen… du kan inte missa den", förklarade han vidare. Så dem alla var alltså i närheten? Men just nu brydde jag mig inte… jag brydde mig inte om mitt jobb, eller att Cooper var tjuven som jag jagat så länge. Allt jag ville var att han skulle komma hit och hjälpa mig… som han alltid gjorde. Det sista jag hörde var Murrays brummade röst som högt talade genom Slys binocucom  
"Det är lugnt, Sly, hjälp henne! Murray, klart slut!". Det var så tyst… jag hörde inget… jag såg inget. Just nu ångrade jag mig att jag stängt av min walkie-talkie men jag vägrade anropa på Interpol om hjälp. Jag tänkte inte ge dem en anledning att ta mig bort från Coopers fall. Jag hörde någon komma…  
"V-vem är d-det?", undrade jag och hörde hur rösten hackade och jag kan lova dig att det inte berodde på att jag frös. Jag försökte titta noggrannare och såg då Slys alltför bekanta leende. "Cooper! Vad vill du då?", morrade jag och tittade ner. Av alla som skulle se mig såhär – svag och frusen – så vad det han.  
CARMELITA, VAD GÖR DU? SLUTA MORRA ÅT HONOM, röt rösten inom mig.  
"Alltid lika glad över att se mig", skämtade han och log. "Vad hände egentligen?", undrade han och lät lite orolig.  
"Inget!", mumlade jag utan någon övertygelse alls. _Vem försöker du lura?_ undrade mitt mer logiska halva.  
"Carm, ditt ben, vad har hänt? Någon kan skada dig?", morrade han och jag backade ofrivilligt tillbaka. Jag ville inte vissa att Cooper skrämde mig när han blev sådär arg… men han verkade ändå se det. Han skrattade lågt och log sedan ursäktande mot mig.  
"Kan du stå?", flinade han och tittade på mig. **Vad hade han förväntat sig?** Jag tänkte inte fråga honom om hjälp i alla fall.  
"Självklart", svarade jag så bestämt jag kunde och försökte ställa mig upp, men kollapsade ner på marken igen. Jag suckade (ganska högt faktiskt…) och tittade in i hans bruna ögon. "Jag behöver hjälp", mumlade jag så tyst att det knappt hördes, men jag visste att Cooper skulle höra mig (dumma tjuvreflexer!).  
"Som du vill, Carmelita", skrattade han och la armen runt min midja och försiktigt hjälpte mig att ställa upp.

"Vart ska vi… sjukhuset?" Undrade han och iakttog bara mina ögon, som om han kunde finna svaret där.  
"Det behövs inte", skrattade jag och såg på honom. Det var så lustigt att han – mästertjuven Sly Cooper – ville till sjukhuset. Som om det var något han alltid gjorde när en av hans vänner hade skadat sig. "Jag har allt jag behöver har jag hemma hos mig", log jag, men fortsatte snabbt "Så ta bara hem mig". Jag visste att jag inte behövde vissa vägen eller ge ut en adress. Av någon anledning visste Cooper alltid var jag bodde. Inte för att jag orkade bry mig! _VARFÖR INTE? HAN ÄR EN BROTTSLING_, morrade polisrösten.  
"Stop där, Cooper! Du och din flickvän ska ingenstans", tjöt en mörk figur bakom oss. Jag såg att figuren föreställde en vit varg…  
**Det verkade som inte bara jag var ovän med dem här typerna.**  
"Kom igen, Liang, vi gör klart jobbet och drar!", morrade den andra vakten till vargen.  
"Jag är inte hans flickvän!", muttrade jag och fick tillräckligt med kraft i kroppen för att orka ställa mig upp, ta fram min pistol och skjuta ner vakten som hette Liang.  
"Ursäkta mig, men jag och min flickvän hade faktiskt en konversation här!", flinade Cooper och jag såg hur han lätt med sin stav slog ner den andra vakten. Självklart var det lätt för honom… han gjorde det säkert hela tiden.  
"COOPER, JAG ÄR INTE DIN FLICKVÄN!", skrek jag och såg att Sly bara skrattade och drog mig närmare honom.  
"Carm, det bara du som tycker det", skrattade han, men vi stod still båda två. Han bara stirrade på mig och väntade på ett svar.  
"INTE", svarade jag snabbt tillbaka, samtidigt som jag försökte dölja mitt leende. Jag försökte ställa mig lite bättre, vilket verkade vara en dålig idé, för i nästa sekund kände jag hur smärtan i benet bara blev värre.  
"Sly, jag känner mig så trött… jag orkar inte mer", klagade jag samtidigt som jag lyckades dra ner både mig och honom mot marken. Jag kände hur mina ögonlock blev tyngre och hur huvudet föll mot hans armar.  
"Carmelita?", hörde jag honom försiktigt ropa, och den oroliga tonen var tillbaka. Jag försökte svara… men jag kände mig för kraftlös för att kunna prata. "Vila du, min vackra señorita. Jag tar hem dig… innan några fler kommer", mumlade han mot mitt hår. Jag kände hur hans armar lindade runt min kropp och han försiktigt lyfte mig upp. I vanliga fall skulle jag skrikit åt honom att släppa ner mig, men jag visste att jag inte skulle orka ta mig hem själv. Jag kände hur Cooper snabbt rörde sig, från hustak till hustak med mig i armarna. Jag somnade…

**T_RE TIMMAR SENARE – Carmelita Foxs lägenhet_**

Jag kände hur min kropp vilade mot något mjukt och att mitt ben inte alls gjorde lika ont längre. "Mm…", mumlade jag när jag kände någon röra vid mitt hår, när han försökte väcka mig.  
"Dags att vakna, törnrosa", viskade Sly mot mitt öra, och jag kunde höra hans låga skratt. Det tog en stund för mig att fatta varför han var där, men tillslut mindes jag att han hade räddat mig för… tja, hur länge sedan det nu var.  
"Estoy cansado!", klagade jag och hade svårt att prata något annat än spanska. Det var så jämnt när jag var trött, spanska var alltid det lättast att tala. Orden bara flöt fram när jag talade mitt modersmål, som jag inte talade med någon annan längre. Jag tror att Cooper är den enda som fått höra mig prata spanska på flera år var just Cooper. Jag visste att men inte skulle förstå mig… men det kanske vara bäst.  
"Carmelita, hur kan du vara trött?", undrade Sly och skämtade. **Vänta, han förstod vad jag sa? Sen när kunde Cooper förstå spanska?** Jag öppnade försiktigt ögonlocken och såg att hans ansikte var mitt emot mitt. "Du har nästan sovit i tre timmar", skrattade han.  
"Tre timmar?", undrade jag förvånat och hade svårt att dölja det. _Hade jag verkligen sovit i tre timmar, efter att jag varit med i en olycka… och låtit en efterlyst brottsling hjälpa mig hem?_  
Carmelita, han är mer än en efterlyst brottsling för dig, flinade min känslosamma halva. "Du måste ha haft det tråkigt, Ringsvans!", skämtade jag, men lät bli att titta på honom.  
"Oroa dig inte, Carm. Jag kunde alltid titta på dig – du ser faktiskt ut som en ängel när du sover", skrattade han, men jag hörde ärligheten i hans ton. _Så Cooper tyckte om när jag inte skrek på honom? _  
"Sluta skämta, Cooper", utbrast jag och rodnade. Det var inte vad jag tänkte säga, men jag var trött på att han alltid fick mig att känna såhär. Jag var trött på hans dumma flörtrepliker som han alltid blev tvungen att använda när jag var i närheten.  
"Men jag kan inte skämta om något som är sant, min vackra flicka", flinade Cooper och la handen över hjärtat som om jag hade sårat hans känslor. När han såg att jag log, gav han mig ett papper – _nej, det var ett foto_. "Se själv", log han glatt och lät mig titta på det. Jag blev chockad av fotot. Det föreställde mig… när jag sov. Jag visste att fotot var taget idag… men jag hade aldrig sett en bild på mig när jag sov. Han hade… rätt, jag såg inte alls så arg ut på det där fotot.  
"Cooper, är det där verkligen…", undrade jag och rodnade. Jag förstod inte ens varför jag frågade honom det.  
"Men självklart är det du", skrattade han, men lät inte mig fortsätta. "Kom så kokar vi upp lite kaffe och så berättar jag allt", log han och lät mig sätta mig upp på sängen. **Så Cooper visste inte allt om mig… än.  
**"Hellre te… jag tycker inte om kaffe", log jag och såg hans chockade ansiktsuttryck.  
"Carm, du låter alltid någon av dina kollegor hämta kaffe åt dig", förklarade han och log svagt. Var det bara jag som hörde att han hellre ville använda något annat ord istället för kollegor? Idioter kanske…  
"Hur kan du… spionerar du på mig?", undrade jag och kunde inte låta bli att rodna. Jag visste att han höll koll på mig – det var omöjligt för honom att veta allt annars – men jag trodde inte att han hade såå mycket koll.  
"Naa, jag brukar bara se efter hur min favorit inspektör har det", skrattade han. **Jaha, och vad kallades det i hans värld, om inte spioneri? Underrättelseverksamhet eller?  
**"Då vet du säkert att jag bara gör det för att bli av med dem", skrattade jag och såg att han rodnade. Det var inte så ofta som jag lyckades med det… och jag trodde aldrig att han skulle bli såhär… efter stranden.  
"Nej… det visste jag inte", mumlade han och tystade.  
"Hahaha, säg inte att du var avundsjuk!", skrattade jag och såg att han blev rödare.  
"Nej!", hörde jag honom snabbt svara tillbaka. Han talade alldeles för snabbt… han ljög.  
"Jag trodde aldrig att min Sly Cooper kunde bli avundsjuk på någon", fnissade jag. Det var sant… jag trodde aldrig att han, som alltid var så… stabil någonsin skulle låta sig överreagera på något eller någon.  
"Du får gärna säga det igen", svarade han och hans leende var tillbaka.  
"Varför?" undrade jag misstänksamt.  
"Du kallade mig för _din_", svarade han och log. **VAD? Nej, jag hade inte sagt det!** "Du sa _min Sly Cooper_", fortsatte han, innan jag hann protestera högt. Jag hade inte ens märkt att jag sagt något.  
Men säg bara sanningen då, tipsade min känslosamma sida.  
"Ja… men…", mumlade jag och försökte att låta bli att se ut som tomat. "Kom igen, vi har en del att prata om", skrattade Cooper och hjälpte mig upp. Han hjälpte mig till den lilla soffan i mitt vardagsrum och satte sig bredvid mig.

"Så vad hände?", undrade jag och såg på honom. Jag visste att mer hade hänt under tiden som jag sov. "När vi kom hem, så märkte jag att du redan sov. Så jag la ner dig på din säng, letade reda på ditt förstahjälpen-kit och tog hand om din fot. Du hade verkligen tur", log han och när jag kollade ner på den. Jag förstod inte, men det var först nu som jag märkte bandaget som var hårt lindad runt den.  
"Ta det lugnt med benet, Carm. Kulan var förgiftad", talade han om för mig och jag chockat på honom.  
"KULAN VAR VAD?", undrade jag förvånat. Okej, jag skrek… men det skulle du också gjort om du gick veta att någon ville förgifta dig med en kula.  
"Förgiftad!", upprepade Cooper och försökte le.  
"Det var inget dödligt gift… men tillräckligt stark för att hålla dig i koma i flera månader", förklarade han, men jag hörde ilskan i hans röst.  
"Men tack vare lite hjälp från Bentley, så gick allt bra", log han. Jag visste att hans kompis inte var här… Cooper skulle aldrig riskera att hans vänner skulle hamna i fängelset på grund av att han ville hjälpa mig. Han ville verkligen hjälpa mig… jag förstod fortfarande inte varför.  
"Men det är en sak som jag inte förstår, Cooper. Varför hjälpte du mig ikväll? Varför hjälper du mig varenda gång jag fixar en massa trubbel åt mig?", undrade jag och iakttog honom. Jag ville verkligen veta varför jag var den som han verkade lyssna på och den enda i polisstyrkan som han tyckte var värt att slösa tid och kraft på.  
"Vi kanske står på olika sidor av lagen, men Carm, du är inte min fiende", log han. **Hur kommer det sig att Cooper alltid lyckades ha svar på tal… utan att avslöja det som var viktigt?** Men han påminde mig, jag visste fortfarande inte vem som försökte förlama mig.  
"Men vem var det som s-sköt m-mig?", frågade jag och hörde att rösten hackade vi slutet. Om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att jag var rädd.  
"Carmelita, du behöver inte oroa dig för honom", morrade han men fortsatte snabbt "Mitt gäng har tagit hand om honom". Jag ville säga något, men såg då hans leende försiktigt komma tillbaka. "Jag skulle ha gjort det själv, men dem lät mig inte… jag behövde ju ta hand om dig", log Cooper. Jag förstod nästan varför dem inte ville ha honom där… jag hade ju trots allt sätt honom arg för några dagar sedan.  
"Men vem var det?", frågade jag. Han hade fortfarande inte sagt något namn, och om jag kände Cooper så visste han redan.  
"Vi är inte helt säkra – men vi tror att det är en av general Tsao vakter som försökte bli av med dig", förklarade han, och jag visste att han visste att det var Tsaos vakter som var skyldiga. Jag hade ingen aning om varför dem var i kina, men nu fick jag i alla fall chansen att arrestera Tsao. Folket är alldeles för rädda för att säga till honom, men det är inte jag. "Tack så mycket för allt, Cooper", mumlade jag, men menade vartenda ord.  
"Aww, Carm har vi inte känt varandra länge nog?", skrattade han, men jag svarade inte. "Carmelita Fox, mitt namn är Sly. Det är inte alls svårt att säga. Bara tre små stavelser, säg bara S-l-y… Sly. titta, inte svårt alls", flinade han och tittade på mig.  
"Tack, Sly", mumlade jag, mycket lägre än innan, fast jag visste att han hörde mig.  
"Ingen orsak, Carm. Men du behöver inte säga tack, efter det du gjorde för mig, för fyra dagar sedan", skrattade Sly och jag kunde inte låta bli att le.  
"Sa jag inte åt dig att aldrig prata om det igen?", rodnade jag och tittade ner.  
"Nej, du skrev inget om det!", log han, men fortsatte "Jag har brevet precis här…". Han log och pekade på den röda påsen som han alltid bar vid benet.  
"Men jag sa att du skulle bränna det, Ringsvans!", fnissade jag och tittade runt i rummet. Jag trodde aldrig att han skulle spara den.  
Ha, du är glad över det, tjöt mitt inre medvetande av lycka. "Det är bara rättvist att jag behöll det, Carmelita. Du har ju trots allt sparat alla mina visitkort sedan dag ett", talade han om för mig.  
**Vänta, hur kunde han veta något om dem?**  
"Jag hittade din låda", skrattade Cooper och jag kunde bara sucka. Självklart att någon skulle hitta, men det kändes fortfarande pinsamt och att det var han, gjorde bara saken så mycket värre. Jag tittade bara ner på mina händer, som var sammanflätade med Slys, och bara var tyst.  
"Min låda?", rodnade jag och bröt tystnade. Sly skrattade bara att åt min chockade röst och vi satt bara där i soffan och stirrade på varandra. Ännu en gång hade vi blivit något mer än tjuv och polis… katt och mus. **Men vad var det egentligen vi var? Vänner kanske? Nej… vi var något mer, något som jag aldrig skulle erkänna.**  
_Precis Fox, så säg inget till honom!_ svarade mitt logiska tänkande.  
Sly kom försiktigt närmare mig, och jag undrade hur det ens fanns någon plats på den lilla soffan. Min kropp var praktiskt taget klämd mot hans kropp, och mina ögon stirrade direkt på hans… ansikte (översättning: läppar). Jag såg att Coopers blick stirrade på mig.  
"Vad stirrar du på, ringsvans?", undrade jag och försökte bryta den långa… pinsamma tystnaden.  
"På dig, min fagra inspektör", log han men fortsatte "Varför inte? Äntligen har jag fått min vackra rävhona i mina armar… så varför inte ta vara på tiden?". Om inte Cooper hade hjälpt mig tidigare idag, skulle han varit så död nu…  
"Så du tänker sitta där och stirra hela dagen?", undrade jag och försökte klistra på ett leende… det fungerade.  
"Kanske det", flinade han tillbaka, men flyttade sig ännu närmare mig. Jag visste vad som skulle hända, och ville det av någon dum anledning lika mycket som han. Dem sista centimetern pressade jag mina läppar mot honom och försökte slappna av så mycket jag kunde. Det här skulle säkert bli den sista kyssen mellan oss på väldigt länge. Jag tänkte inte välja bort mitt jobb på grund av honom… men jag verkade inte kunna välja bort Sly Cooper heller. Eftersom jag redan från början ville kyssa honom, så lät jag mig själv kyssa honom tillbaka, och kände honom lyfta mig. Jag såg att han gick in mitt rum igen, och jag brydde mig inte. Jag var behövde varken mat, eller vatten eller ens syre ikväll… bara det här.  
"Du är trött, Carm. Du måste sova", andades han svagt mot min hals efter att han släppte mina läppar.  
"Jag vill inte", andades jag hastigt tillbaka. Jag ville inte riktigt sluta än.  
"Lika envis som en Cooper? Jag lovar att stanna tills du somnar", skrattade han och jag kände hur jag blev blossande röd. Jag nickade trött och han satte sig på sängen. Jag visste att det skulle kännas värre när jag vaknade, men jag kunde överleva med det. Jag hade gått igenom mycket värre saker för hans skull… jag menar, på grund av honom. Jag vet inte hur många fler gånger jag gjorde det, men jag tyckte mina läppar åter mot hans – bara för inatt. Jag brydde mig inte om något annat, för en natt ville jag bara vara olydig och ha allt på mitt sätt. Inte bry mig om någon annans råd och behov, bara mina egna.  
Som det alltid borde vara, log min känslosamma halva – en halva av mig som jag lärt känna mer och mer på sistone.  
Jag vet inte varför, men det kändes som att den del av mig var försvunnen… som om den aldrig varit där från början. Jag märkte att polissidan av mig vara borta.  
**Så det var allt som krävdes? Han var allt som krävdes?** Jag antar att jag inte kan vara samma Carmelita som för några månader sedan, nu när jag inte kan se allt i svart och vitt. Jag hade fått lära mig att världen… lagen inte var svart och vit, ibland var den bara grå… tvättbjörnsgrå. Jag fnissade mot hans läppar, och såg honom se förvånat på mig. Jag skakade lätt på huvudet och slappnade av. Med våra fingrar sammanflätade och han – min tjuv – i närheten av mig lyckades jag göra något, som jag aldrig trodde att jag skulle klara av på flera timmar… jag somnade.

När jag vaknade, så kändes kallt i rummet… nej, mycket kallare i min säng. Jag tittade ut genom fönstret och såg vad som var problemet. Det var morgon och solen hade säkert gått upp för flera timmar sedan. Jag kände mig helt tom när jag visste Sly säkert hade lämnat byggnaden för flera timmar sedan. Jag slog långsamt numret till Interpol och gjorde det samtal jag trodde att jag aldrig skulle behöva – jag sjukanmälde mig.  
"Hej, det här är inspektör Fox", mumlade jag lågt mot telefonluren när jag hörde att någon svarade.  
"Inspektör Fox, varför är du inte redan vid polisstationen. Vill du kanske att jag ska ge din uppgift… nej, ditt jobb till någon annan?", undrade Barkley och lät lika sträng som vanligt. "Nej chefen, det vill jag inte. Men idag är jag mer en börda, än hjälp för dem på Interpol", suckade jag och förklarade nästan allt som hänt kvällen innan. Jag berättade att jag jagade Cooper, och att han kom undan… men att allt berodde på någon som försökte bli av med mig. "DÖDA DIG? Vem försökte döda dig?", frågade han och underligt nog lät han arg. "Ta det lugnt, Carmelita. Du får all tid du behöver… jag vill höra talas om att du kommer till jobbet utan att vara frisk, förstått?".  
**Okej, vem förändrade Steves** (Jag vet… vem heter Steve?) **hjärna igår natt?**  
"Det är lugnt, han kommer inte att störa eller skada någon mer. Han har fått sin läxa", log jag och tänkte på det Sly hade sagt. "Han kommer nog inte kunna gå på en månad eller två", flinade jag… men rösten lät fortfarande svag.  
"Hahaha, Fox du är verkligen dig själv. Men du låter trött… som jag sa, jag vill inte höras om att du är för tidigt tillbaka. Friskna upp snart, inspektör Fox", skrattade Barkley och la på. Jag gick in i badrummet och tja… gjorde mina nödvändiga morgonsysslor och gick sedan in i köket. Jag hittade ett vikt papper och ett Coopermärke på diskbänken. På framsidan stod det "Till Carmelita Montoya Fox". Jag gjorde snabbt upp lite te och lyckades flytta mig från köket till vardagsrummet, med märket och brevet i ena handen, och den varma koppen med te i andra. Jag måste verkligen tacka honom, min tjuv, nästa gång. Det här bandaget var verkligen bra fixat… men jag antog att Cooper var proffs med bandage och plåster. Med min chockpistol hade jag svårt att tro annat. Det förvånar mig att han inte har skickat mig en tvätträkning för alla skadade tröjor och mössor.  
**Akta dig, Carmelita, en räkning är det sista du behöver.** Jag vikte upp brevet och såg en vacker handstil. Självklart att den unga tjuven till och med skulle ha en perfekt handstil. Min i jämförelse såg ut som något katten släpat fram (och jag skriver snyggast i poliskåren).  
Jag fokuserade på brevet och läste det högt:

_**Kära Carm (glöm att jag någonsin slutar skriva så till dig). **_

_**Jag antar att läsa det här brevet är den sjätte saken du gör efter att du vaknade. Jag vet att när du vaknade så undrade du först var jag var, sedan gick in i badrummet och när du var klar, in till köket. Du tänkte göra frukost, men såg min lapp. Kokade lite av din favorit te och gick in i vardagsrummet med det här brevet i handen. Nej, det är inte du som är förutsägbar, det är bara jag som känner dig så väl. Vi passar ihop, du och jag. Jag förstår inte hur något som är såhär perfekt, kan vara fel. Men jag förstår dig med, du är polis och jag är tjuv.**_

Jag vet att du egentligen ville att jag skulle stanna, det märktes i din blick, men jag vill flera saker. Jag vill fortfarande tillhöra mitt gäng, vill att du ska ha kvar på ditt jobb, men jag vill också kunna kalla dig för min. Jag skojade inte igår när jag sa att du var min flickvän… det är en del av mig som alltid kommer vilja det. Men jag vet att mitt gäng… min familj letar efter mig. Jag kan inte välja bort dem för att välja dig… och jag vet att du vet det lika mycket som jag. Murray och Bentley är en del av mig, och därför är jag glad över att du hjälpte oss… mig.  
Nästa gång vi möts så kommer vi vara tjuv och polis…  
men Carm, du kommer alltid vara något mer… något viktigare för mig.

_**För alltid din, Sly Cooper **_

_**P.S. Du borde verkligen låta ditt ben läka innan du är tillbaka bakom min svans igen. Ta det lugnt i en vecka eller två**_

Jag kunde inte låta bli att le när jag läst klart hans brev. Men jag missade hans PPS, så jag läste den sista biten av brevet. "PPS: Jag kommer be Bentley eller Penelope att kolla igenom din telefonlista. Om du inte är hemma idag så kommer jag se till att du blir borta i en vecka… eller två", läste jag och kunde inte låta bli att skratta. Den där tjuven kände mig verkligen allt för väl… bättre än någon annan.  
_**Men vem är han för dig?**_ frågade en röst inom mig. Men jag undrade vad den där sluga tvättbjörnen hade planerat att göra med mig i en till två veckor. En sak var i alla fall säkert, hans namn passade verkligen honom. Men vad skulle jag göra här hemma i en vecka? Jag kunde alltid se en film… eller läsa den där boken som jag aldrig hann klart, eller bara slappna av. Möjligheterna var verkligen större än någonsin… till och med större än när jag hade min ofrivilliga semester för några dagar sedan. Då kunde jag inte sitta och undra vad som hade hänt med Sly Cooper. Åter igen hörde jag frågan i mitt huvud som ekat sedan jag vaknade: _**men vem är han för dig?**_

Sly Cooper är inte min fiende… han kunde aldrig vara det. Han var för god person för att vara det, bättre än många andra män jag blivit tvungen att möta genom årets lopp, men han kunde heller aldrig vara min vän. Hur mycket vi än tyckte om varandra, skulle det aldrig gå… en tjuv och polis?  
Omöjligt, dessutom älskade vi det vi gjorde alldeles för mycket. Svaret på frågan som så länge jagat mig i mina sinnen var – Sly Cooper är min frenemy.  
Vi var som lava och vatten, som tillsammans kunde skapa land.  
Och endast tiden kunde berätta vad som var skrivit för oss, så därför är det här inget slut… bara en början på ett nytt kapitel.

_**S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.**_

Och det här var slutet för den här gången. Nu är den här historien över, och jag ska snart fortsätta med min gamla (Sly 4: thief or not? Revange of Clockwerk). Faktiskt så hade jag aldrig någon plan på att skriva den här… men när jag spelade Sly 3: heder bland tjuvar. så blev jag så trött på att Sly inte kunde simma… och då bara kom historien till mig. Problemet med när en idé gör det… så fortsätter jag att skriva. Och jag har börjat universitet nu… så gissa om jag behöver sova. xD  
Jag har hört många författare säga att dem alltid låter historien komma till dem… jag har inte riktigt fattat vad dem menar, förrän nu.  
Jag hoppas att du tyckte att det var lika roligt att läsa som jag tyckte det var att skriva. 

_Det var allt från mig, för den här gången.  
**Sharny, klart slut.** _


End file.
